Growing Up
by Screamers
Summary: Long awaited Chapter 19 is up! Demon Against Demon! Kyubii vs Sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place after the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. From here on, I will not be followed much of Kishimoto's storyline, aside from what has happened in the past. I do not own Naruto, but I do hope one day to meet and even possible work with Kishimoto Mushashi. I think he is one of the greatest manga creators of all time. This is nothing more then my spin-off of his series.

Note 2: So people will finally shut up about it, I've changed Haruko to Hanabi in this chapter.

Growing Up...

Chapter One:

Saying Goodbye to Old Friends and Hello to New

"Ladies and Gentlemen.... We are gathered here today to honor and say goodbye to two of our own, who perished in the heat of battle. Two young and aspiring Genins, who fought for this village with honor, who truly earn the name of Shinobi. Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Neji, who perished in the hunt for the now exiled Uchiha Sasuke. Both falling to the hands of defeat by the Jounin level guards of Orochimaru. But these young boys when out with a great fire, two Genins who fought and defeated Jounin level ninja. We will always remember you, Akimichi Chouji... Hyuuga Neji..." Placing a large bouquet of flowers atop the small stone memorials placed before her, the fifth Hokage. Tsunade bowed her head in a moment of silence.

"Forgive me Chouji-kun, Neji-kun, for not being in time to save your lives..."

There in the crowd, Naruto stood in silence. His black formal suit tight to his body. Small cuts and scrapes still upon his body after his lose to Sasuke. Bowing his own head as the citizens of Konoha thought a silent prayer, Naruto's fists tightened. Eyes looked to his right; he looked to his leader... his superior, Nara Shikamaru. Tears slowly fell down the cheeks of the Chuunin.

"Naruto!" A harsh whisper and short jab was placed to Naruto's shoulder. His head rose slowly to peer up at his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. The elder's head was lowered still, uncovered eye closed lightly. "Honor the dead; not watch what their death has caused."

"Shika-kun.." A firm hand was placed on Shikamaru's shoulder. The heavy hand of his father gave a comforting squeeze.. "Shika-kun, it is hard... but ninja's.... Men, don't cry..."

"He was my best friend, father. It's hard not to!" A sharp responses was given from the normally laid back nin. "I shouldn't have left him alone back there... if I cannot take my men into battle, and bring them all back alive, what kind of leader am I?"

"Shika-kun! Have more respect for yourself, and even more for you fallen men..."

Eyes traveled to his other side as Naruto's gaze turned to the Hyuuga family. For the first time in years, the branch and main family stood together, closely knitted and as one. Hinata stood close to her face as her own cheeks stung with tears. Her entire little face was soaked as she held a arm before her face... a man who beat and abused her so violently, yet tears fell for her blood, her protector.

Hinata sudden cried out in heavy sobs, turning quickly, her face pressed to a chest, looking for comfort... for something, anything.

Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata pressed her tear soaked cheeks to his chest. Hyuuga-sama looked to her daughter, his own eyes filled with slight surprise. His daughter, holding herself to it... looking for comfort from it... the Kyubii-boy.

"Hi- Hinata-chan..." Arms slowly moved around the small girl... in his arms she seemed even smaller then she was. She was much smaller then one would ever think her coat hide the small form of Hinata. Her own arms slipped around Naruto's waist.. "It's alright Hinata-chan..."

The funeral was over, three weeks had passed since Chouji and Neji's names had been carved into the monument at the training area. Naruto smiled lightly as he ran through the streets of Konoha to the bridge where he, Kakashi-sensei and his last remaining partner Haruno Sakura met each day.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Morning Naruto-kun," She smiled lightly as the dope ran up to her. A smile... the first one that had been seen upon her face in days since Sasuke left to become one with Orochimaru. Behind her stood Kakashi, the first time.... EVER that he was not late. His arms crossed over his chest as he ideally watched Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're here!"

"Of course I am," his mask hid A light smirk as Naruto stood before the two. "I have important news for you two,"

"What is it?" Sakura stared up to Kakashi with curious eyes.

"As you may know, the fall Chuunin Exam's are beginning registering soon,  
"Yeah-Yeah-Yeah! And this time I am definitely going to pass!" Naruto grinned as he hopped into the air in excitement.

"Not so fast Naruto... if you remember, teams of three can only take the Exam," Kakashi sighed, a slow rise and fall of his shoulders.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei, that means not only can we not enter the exam, neither may Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and Ino-chan,"

"No, Ino chan will be placed within a new group with two new graduates for this exam, though we are worried how see will work with her new teammates during this year's co-op operation,"

Naruto fumed as his arms crossed, eyes turning to slits as he pouted. "Now I'll never get to the Chuunin Exam without Sasuke,"

"No worries Naruto... Tsunade... I mean, Hokage-sama has sent a replacement for all teams who have lost a member,"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes went wide as they froze in surprise.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei! No one can replace Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out as she hung onto the railing on that bridge.

"Sakura-chan! How can you even still care about Sasuke, huh? After he attacked you, and left us all - because of him Chouji and Neji are gone," Naruto's fists balled as he stood over Sakura, any one could see the pain of losing those friends, those few who truly acknowledged him was tearing him up... Sasuke must die.

"Naruto!" Kakashi stood against the thick pole that held the bridge's sign, his arms crossed over his own chest. "Enough... leave Sakura be. You know nothing of her own pain and only think of your own. Sasuke's replacement will be here soon. Sakura dry your eyes... and Naruto, calm yourself and forgive of Sasuke for now, we have little time to train this new member and prepare for the Chuunin Exams,"

Noon... it had been nearly four hours... Kakashi sat on the railing of the of the bridge, leaning his back against the sigh post. Come-Come Violence Volume 4 is his hands, (special edition copy from Jiraiya after returning with Tsunade - one of the few autographed Come Come novels in his possession.)

Naruto sighed softly as he sat in the center of the bridge, ideally drawing with a piece of chalk... Sakura sighed softly as she paced slowly back and forth upon the bridge, finally stopping behind Naruto. She bent over his shoulder looking to his drawing.

"What are you drawing, Naruto?"

"I don't know... just doodling..."

"It looks like Hinata-chan," Sakura giggled as her hands gripped Naruto's shoulders, quickly shaking him playfully. "Does our little Naruto have a crush on Hinata-chan? When did it start, hmm Naruto? At the summer exams, when she said how she looked up to you? Tell me!"

"I don't have a crush on anyone!" Naruto quickly wiped the drawing away, rubbing his forearm across the wood.

Kakashi smirked lightly as he listened to Naruto's defense... swinging his legs to the side, Kakashi stood up. "Naruto - Sakura, she's here,"

"She?" The both looked up quickly in surprise - coming toward the bridge slowly a small girl - smaller then Hinata approached, heavy black hair framed her face as she wore a black kimono over a fishnet suit and shorts. Her eyes, those of the Hyuuga.

Kakashi smiled as he took a step forward to the girl, her eyes where intense.. The same as Neji. "Yo, Hanabi-chan," Kakashi smiled lightly as he bowed his head lightly to the small girl who simply bowed back gently.

Sakura and Naruto watched silently as this girl Kakashi called "Hanabi" reported in.

"Why have we never had to report in?" Naruto questioned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Probably since we are always here first... hey Naruto - isn't that the girl who was watching the Chuunin Exam's with Hinata-chan's father?"

"Yeah, I think it is," Naruto smiled lightly. "With a Hyuuga on our team, we shouldn't have any trouble, hehe," He grinned as he moved over to the girl. "Hello, Hanabi-chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Hokage the 6th,"

Her wide eyes looked up to Naruto... yes finally someone shorter then him! They were so dark...

"I know who you are... and you; you are Haruno Sakura, right?" She looked to Sakura.

"Yes," A quick nod and smile was given.

"My name is Hyuuga Hanabi... main branch of the Hyuuga clan,"

Kakashi chuckled softly. "She is very mature for her age it seems. Naruto, you and Sakura mentioned Hinata-chan earlier, well meet her little sister,"

Sakura smiled as she leaned over, hands on her knees as she smiled to the girl. "So, you are Hinata-chan's sister. How old are you?"

"I am 10 years old... and if you are going to talk to me, don't treat me as a child and stand your ground,"

A flash as Inner Sakura took over for a moment. "You little brat! I was just trying to be nice!"

"Hanabi-chan is said to be another genius of the Hyuuga clan, much like Neji she has mastered her Byakkuken," Kakashi smiled as he looked over the small sheet in his hand containing all her stats.

"I have mastered the whirlwind defense as well... I am for more advanced then my sister,"

Naruto sighed lightly. "You seem a lot like Neji-kun, and don't seem to like Hinata-chan very much,"

"My sister is weak; she gives a bad name to Hyuuga Clan,"

Asuma yawned heavily as he leaned back in his chair, cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth as Kurenai leaned over the counter slightly, a small plate of sushi before her as she wrote on a small scroll. Kakashi sat beside her, read chapter 12 of Come Come Violence.

"Kakashi-kun?" Kurenai spoke softly as her eyes moved to her slowly.

"Yes Kurenai?" He continued reading though he smirked under his mask, so few times did she call him kun, meaning she was going to ask for a favor or assistance.

"Could you do me a favor?" Heh, he knew it....

"What would that favor be?" He spoke as wantonly and bored as always.

"Don't enter your team into the Chuunin Exam..."

His eyes widened for half a second, this request catching him off guard, he quickly relaxed himself. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because Hinata has gone through enough this year... and I have a feeling if Hanabi faces Hinata in the exam, that Hinata may die... she isn't as strong as the others, and you know that. Hanabi has a burning hatred for Hinata as well; those two factors are going to lead to trouble..." Her eyes lowered slowly as a small roll was placed into her mouth.

"I am sorry Kurenai, but I can't do that. It would be unfair for Naruto and Sakura to be excluded from the Exam simply for Hinata's sake. Naruto desires nothing more but to be promoted and Sakura has improved her skills, she deserves her chance. If you are so worried about Hinata-chan, keep your team from the Exam,"

"But that's unfair to Kiba-kun and Shino-kun!"

"You see my point exactly... Hinata-chan will enter the exam under her own freewill. She knows the dangers, but she will enter in order to give Kiba and Shino their chances at a promotion. Kurenai, even if I kept team 7 from the Exams, you forget, the Desert nins will be returning as well.. No matter what, you will not be able to protect Hinata-chan no matter how much you desire to,"

"I suppose your right... but I worry about here,"

Asuma spoke up finally. "We all worry Kurenai... even though we don't want to admit it to them, those kids our like our children to us. The Exams are dangerous for everyone; all we can do is hope for the best Kurenai-san. I say, try to forget of the dangers.. and try to help Hinata-chan before these Exams,"

A loud knock echoed through the small bedroom as a light sigh passed through Shikamaru's lips. Staring in silence as he lay on his bed, watching as the ceiling fan span slowly. Another knock came to his door.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru yawned lightly as he sat up, looking to his nightstand; a picture of himself, Asuma-sensei, Chouji-kun and Ino-chan peered at him. His hand quickly slammed the picture down. "Who is it?"

Again the knock came to the door, with a light sigh, he finally stood. Reaching the door he through it open. "What?"

A light kiss met his cheek as the door opened. His eyes frozen in shock as the blonde haired sand ninja smiled lightly, a hand placed on Shikamaru's head, rustling his hair a bit.

"Some hello for the girl who saved your life, Shikamaru-kun," A quick shove was given, sending Shikamaru stumbling back onto his bed.

"Temari! What are you doing here?" He sighed as he looked up to her, even standing she towered him by at least three inches. He yawned lightly once more as he pulled his hair back, fixing it back into place.

"The Chuunin Exams... why else would I be here?" She smiled, stepping into his room, her fan strapped to her back, she looked around a bit. Taking it upon herself to shuffle through all the things resting on his dresser and nightstand.

"I mean why are you in my house?"

"What's wrong with simply coming to visit? I did save your life and all, and you won't even treat me with the least of hospitality? Your parents seemed glad to see me - said they didn't think you would ever have a visit from a woman aside from Ino-chan," Temari smiled lightly as she fittled with a catapult model, sending a small stone flying at Shikamaru.

He caught it and sighed heavily. "How troublesome.... Can't you go hang out with Kankurou-san, and Gaara-san?"

"I could, but I don't want to," She smirked as she pulled the catapult's lever back, locking it in place and reloaded it. "Why do you have such childish toys like these in here?"

"For people to come over and mess with them?" He sighed, standing; he took the catapult model away, setting it on a high self, though she could reach it with ease if she wanted it. "Tell me the truth, why are you here?"

She sighed as she pulled her fan from her back, leaning it against the wall; she sat on the edge of his bed. "Because I have nothing else to do. Two weeks till the exams, and sensei won't even be here till the finals. He is acting as Kazekage till a new one can be decided upon. I heard you have replaced your Hokage already, haven't you?"

"Yeah, a woman with fat breasts and an attitude took the job... because of her my best friend died," Shikamaru sighed once more, sitting beside Temari, slumping down into the pillows laid against the wall.

'The fat boy? The guy the sound Nin defeated in the prelims?"

"His name was Chouji..." Shikamaru's eyes closed slowly as he bit back tears once more.

"Oh.... Sorry... Chouji. I'm sorry you lost him... he must have been very special to you,"

"He was the only one that didn't cause trouble.... He didn't have to die. I don't know who to blame for his death.. Tsunade-sama for that mission... myself for choosing to bring Chouji along... Uchiha Sasuke for causing this all... or Chouji for sacrificing himself so we could continue..."

Temari leaned back slowly beside Shikamaru, her hand lightly placed upon his. She took his hand, stroking his knuckles lightly with her thumb. "Only once person is to blame for all of this... Orochimaru,"

"Lee..."

Rock Lee panted softly as his leg smashed through a tree trunk, fist cracking the ground. He looked up as he hear his name. Standing there as majestic as always stood the greatest of the Sand nin... Gaara. He smiled lightly as he stood upright, arms folding behind his back.

"Gaara..." He bowed lightly.

"Will we fight again, Lee?"

Lee grinned as he nodded lightly, balling his fist, he throw his arm out. "Sure, Gaara... we will be rivals, always,"

"You do not fear my power after what you witnessed during our battle with Kimimaru?"

"Why do you think I am training extra hard?" Lee smirked as his fist turned to the "nice guy" thumbs up, giving a wink and a toothy grin as well. Gaara's eyes lowered slowly as dark eyes closed, a light smile appeared upon the demon's face. The two suddenly began laughing lightly... for a moment Gaara was a true child and with Lee, he had a true friend.

Naruto grinned as he held an Ichiruka coupon in his hand, waving it into the air as he stepped up to the stand. "One miso ramen, please!"

Hopping onto the stool he planted his elbows onto the counter, resting his chin in his hands as he waited. Behind him the small entry curtain moved, a familiar voice spoke up as a small group moving to the stools beside Naruto.

"Hehe.. Just don't let those bugs of yours loose in here Shino. We might get kicked out if they show up in someone's ramen. Hehehehe..." Beside Naruto sat the Nin in black. Resting at the side of the stool, the puppet Karagasu. "Three beef ramen, please!"

Kiba and Shino slipped into their stools beside the puppeteer ninja, Kankurou. Akamaru resting peacefully on Kiba's head, deep within a nest of tangled hair.

"Naruto-kun! I didn't see you there," Kankurou smiled lightly as he placed his hand upon Naruto's shoulder. Naruto froze as his shoulder was touched by the deadly sand nin.

"Ka-Kankurou? What are you doing here? Are you here for the Chuunin Exams?"

"Of course... unless you are asking why I am here at the Ichiruka. If so, I just came to treat Kiba and Shino to lunch,"

"Wh- Why are you being so nice?" Naruto quivered a bit, though all fear disappeared as the huge bowl was placed before him.

"The sands are friends of the leaves, why not? Even Shino and I are rivals, and I saved Kiba. What reason is there not to be kind to my friends when we are at piece time?" Kankurou smiled as their own ramen was placed before them.

"Naruto, we are all going to the river for a swim after lunch with Hinata-chan and Kurenai-sensei. Kankurou and the others are coming as well, want to come with us also?" Kiba smiled as he separated his chopsticks.

"How did you all become friends so quickly? After all the Sand did to us?" Naruto shoveled noodles into his mouth as quickly as he could.

"Because of what they did... Naruto you were too busy with Sasuke to know, but the Sands saved us all. And it is easy to make friends with someone after they save you," Kiba smirked lightly.

"And when they give you the greatest battle you've ever had," Shino spoke up for one of the few times ever.

"Think about it Naruto... everyone you've fought with, don't you know have a respect for? We are all friends now Naruto, so why not be our friend as well. Even Gaara now has opened up to us... all thanks to you, Naruto," Kankurou slurped up a few noodles.

"Gaara?"

"Yeah, we saw Gaara earlier; he was going to meet Lee. That's when we met up with Kankurou,"

"Yes, you wouldn't believe how much Gaara was looking forward to being in Konoha again. He will probably be trying to find you next Naruto,"

"Why don't you come with us then Naruto, to the river? As I said, everyone is coming really. Kurenai-sensei is even going to bring some snacks - basically staying most of the day at the river. Everyone will be able to catch up and talk and play. Kurenai-sensei said that today, we won't have to worry about being ninja, we can just be kids today," Kiba smirked as he lifted his chopsticks to Akamaru, the small dog slurping up a few noodles of it's own.

Naruto grinned lightly. "A day to just be a kid, and be with friends.... Of course I'll go!" He gulped down the last of his ramen, ordering a second bowl.

Well, this is the end of chapter one. Sorry if you think it is a bit too long. More chapters to come soon. Please give any feedback and opinions you have. I know a lot of people may not end up liking the story too much and it contains some spoilers.

This is my first Naruto fan fiction, and I hope at least some of you will like it, please review!

Next Chapter. "Kids For an Afternoon"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to all of those who reviewed my story, I am glad to see you all enjoy the story. Also, many thanks to those who informed me of what Hinata's sister's name was, I had forgotten and just came up with something. Also, in the manga someone said she was 7 years old, but just for this story I decided to make her older so she wouldn't be too much younger then the others. So thanks to your help, Hinata's sister from this point on will be called Hanabi instead of Haruko. Also the correct spelling of Gaara thanks to Coca-Cola.

Chapter Two

Kids For a Day

"Ino-chan!" Haruno Sakura smiled brightly as she stepped into the Yamanaka Flower House, eyes wandering a bit as she looked about for Ino, no where to be seen at the cashier counter. She stopped to kneel beside a bed of lilacs, lightly stroking the petals. "Ino-chan? Are you here?"

"Ahh, Sakura-chan!" The large shadow of Yamanaka-san stood over her, smiling lightly down to her. He dropped a large bag of soil beside the bed, tearing it open with ease. He began spreading it over an emptied bed. "Ino-chan is out; she and Asuma-san have gone to meet her new teammates at the Hokage monument,"

"Oh, really? I'll guess I'll be going then, thank you, Yamanaka-san," She grinned, and standing quickly she bowed gently before heading towards the door.

"You and Naruto received a new teammate today as well, didn't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah we did," She turned her back to the door at the sound of Yamanaka's voice.

"Is it true? That your new teammate is the genius daughter of Hyuuga-sama?"

"Yes, her name is Hyuuga Hinata, and she is a bit arrogant,"

"Heh, I would think so. I had a chance to speak with Hyuuga-sama, giving all due respect to Neji, Hanabi is much more talented then her late cousin..."

--------------

"So, you two are my new teammates... it may not be Ino-Shika-Chou quality, but I guess you'll do. That is as long as you remember one thing. I am the leader," Ino smiled triumphantly as she sat upon the stone bench that gave a perfect view of the Hokage monument. The entire monument had been painted white recently, the smell still loomed. Construction of the carving of Tsunade-sama had begun, was expected to be completed and presented at the Chuunin Exam finals.

"You are no leader; Asuma-sensei is the only leader I choose to take orders from, not you Ino-chan," A young boy sat across from Ino, on the steps of the monument. His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the stone walls. Dark brown hair was held in a ponytail much like Shikamaru's. This boy dressed irritatingly traditionally. A dark brown blue trimmed male's kimono, a pair of deep green hakama pants over the kimono. Fishnet sleeves over his forearms... Harunama Kazuki.

"Ahem! Ino-sama," Ino corrected him with a bright grin and a gentle wink. This kid was odd... he was nearly fourteen yet hadn't been placed within a squad till now.

"Ino-chan... Where is Asuma-sensei? He said he would only be gone for a few minutes..." Tanaka Mamimi.... Eleven years old, her hair was dyed pink and shaggy held from her face by her forehead protector. Large boots scuffed and kicked the ground as she watched the ants travel around her foot. Fishnet shirt and black shirt adorned her small frame under the heavy brown coat over her shoulders. Anyone could easily see that her fashion sense came directly from her aunt, Chuunin examiner, Anko - as well as her fascination with the crimson droplets that fell every time she poked her finger with her kunais.

"I don't know... he just said that he was going to see Kurenai-sensei. He had to talk to her about something..." Ino sighed lightly, resting her elbows on her knees as her chin rested in her hands.

----------------

"Watch out!!!' Naruto grinned as he swung for a vine, releasing quietly gravity took him into a back flip, leading into a painful belly flop into the river. Hinata giggled softly as she spread out the large blanket Kurenai-sensei had brought, dressed in a deep blue one-piece swimsuit. Naruto finally surfaced, his stomach glowing bright red as the others laughed.

Kankurou sat on the rocks with Karasuga resting beside him. Cleaning out a few of his puppet's joints, for once out of his full body black jumpsuit. Most of his face paint washed away in the river aside from a bit of eyeliner. Akamaru and Kiba both raced in and out of the water while Shino busied himself with a colony of water beetles. And finally, there in the water, leaning against the shore was Sarutobi Asuma... lighting another cigarette he huffed it quickly, tossing the match into the river.

Kurenai smiled as she lightly kicked Asuma in the back of the head, like Hinata she wore her own one-piece suit. "Asuma-kun, I thought you were only going to stay for a few minutes. You know Ino-chan and the others are probably still waiting for you,"

He chuckled lightly looking up to her with a smirk. "Waiting is good for them; it will build character,"

"Yeah, but it will also probably just lessen their respect for you," Kakashi chuckled lightly as he appeared at the truck of a tree beside Kankurou. "Look what happened when I made Naruto wait all the time, he went off and left me for Jiraiya-sama," He laughed lightly as Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, Ero-sennin never makes me wait for him, aside from when he is drunk and passes out,"

"Heh... Asuma-san... you should get going. As I was on my way I passed the monument - Ino-chan is once again trying to force herself into a leadership position. She may outrank you in loyalty soon, after all, their first day with you as sensei and you pull this on them? They aren't going to like you at all," Kakashi smiled as he unzipped his jacket while he spoke, tossing it to the side.

"Yeah, I guess your right - I'll go," He smiled as he pulled himself up from the water, grabbing his pants and shirt. "Want to pack a few rice balls for me Kurenai?"

"I suppose I could - though don't eat them all yourself," Kurenai took a pouch from her bag, Hinata placed a few rice balls in the pouch as Naruto crept towards them silently. The bright haired stalker slipped onto the ground, slithering towards the food basket as he witnesses the treats and snacks within.

Hinata giggled lightly as she allowed Naruto to continue his rummaging through the basket.

"AHHH!!! It's got me!"

Everyone's eyes rose quickly, that is aside from Kakashi who simply laughed lightly... soon everyone joined in the laugher as the desert sands bound Naruto tightly, holding him in the air securely. Gaara smirked lightly as he approached, arms crossed before his chest as he looked up to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto..." Gaara chuckled lightly as Lee followed behind him.

"Grr... Let me go Gaara! This anyway to treat your friend!" Naruto struggled, seeing if their new alliance would be enough to have Gaara release him. Suddenly the sand tightened, swirling lightly as it span Naruto around, finally it released, Naruto falling face first into the water.

Rock Lee laughed as he said his quick helloes to Kiba, and the others, pulling off his own jumpsuit before diving into the river. Naruto resurfaced with a gasp of air, finally finding a bit of humor in Gaara's antics, he rose up with his own laugher.

"Gaara-kun, thinking about hoping into the water for a swim as well?" His elder brother chuckled as he closed the joints of Karasuga, hoping from his stone into the water. Akamaru yipped lightly as he and Kiba rose from the water, both shaking off - both hitting Gaara as they did so.

"No... I think I prefer it on land..."

Hinata stood up from the blanket on the grass- standing beside Gaara. No fear... no worriment with her as she stood beside the demon of the sands himself. She gave a gentle smile to Gaara before slipping into the water. This demon truly showed no reason to fear him... Gaara was no longer a demon, like all others, he was playing, socializing, even being accepted by them all. All because of Naruto, Gaara was allowed to be more human then ever before.

-------------

"Shikamaru-kun?" Temari yawned lightly as she leaned beside him upon his bed; he had once again resumed his seemingly favorite activity of watched the fan blades spin slowly.

"Yeah?" His own yawned was brought into existence thanks to Temari's.

"Is this all you do during the day?"

"Basically... aside from training sometimes and playing a few games with Asuma-sensei at times,"

"Why?"

"Why not? Why not enjoy the small things in life? Relax and just watch life pass by...."

She sighed softly as she sat up, sitting with her legs pulled beneath her. She rested her hands on her knees.

"Why not train harder? Build up your chakra... learn to summon... build up your body. If you don't want to train, play outside... go swimming. There are other ways to enjoy life aside from watching a fan all day,"

"Meh... too troublesome," He shifted a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "Even this is how I train,"

"What do you mean?"

"Meditation... when I just lay here watching that fan, I have to time to think - to plan things out, and to strengthen myself mentally. I may not be building up my chakra, but I learn how to sense what I have and how to use it to its full extent," He yawned loudly this time.

"What if Orochimaru returns to Konoha? Will you help in the fight or just sit here? You need physical strength as well as mental, Shikamaru-kun,"

"Orochimaru isn't going to come back to Konoha; he has no reason too... The third is dead, and he has Sasuke,"

"And you don't care about that? Because of Orochimaru your best friend is gone, and you failed your fist ever mission as a Chuunin. Leaving with four members, you only returned with two, not a very good record so far," She smiled lightly as she leaned over him, drumming her fingers on his forehead.

"Shut up! What difference would it make if I do promise revenge on Orochimaru? Nothing... he is one of the legendary Sannin, no matter how strong I became - I would never be able to do any good against him... Chouji is gone, and that's all there is to it. My father told me... if you lose a man in battle, don't dwell on it. Millions of ninja die in battle, if we mourn for them all, then we would become weak, spending all our time remembering those who are gone," Shikamaru bit his lip once more, as he sat up slowly.

"But he was your best friend... and if we don't mourn, if we don't care, don't we become as heartless as Orochimaru?"

----------------------

The night approached slowly as the side fell into the forest, a fire was lit as they sat around the blanket, food was set out, enough for twelve Naruto's to eat their fills. Naruto smiled as he separated his chopsticks, digging into a bowl of rice. As they ate in peace, Akamaru chased water beetles. A small bowl of rice was placed beside Kakashi as he read. Hinata sat beside Naruto, watching him with shy eyes as she offered soy sauce. Ten Ten arriving late in the day was still swimming through the water with Lee and Kiba. Asuma, Ino and the new troops joined minutes after Asuma left to the Hokage monument. Sakura rejecting the offer to study up for the Chuunin Exams, no one could guess what knowledge might be needed this year. Those missing now were only Shikamaru and Temari and Hanabi who refused her invitation knowing Hinata would be with them.

Kurenai stood slowly with a small plate of fish, leaving the small group circle of the blanket, she knelt beside Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun, why don't you come over with the rest of us?"

"Any reason you really need me to?" He smirked lightly as he closed his book, the setting sun making it harder and harder to read in the low light.

"None really, just thought you wouldn't want to be alone," She sat down slowly, chopsticks tearing at the fish.

"More rice Naruto-kun?" Hinata smiled lightly, holding her hands out to receive his bowl.

"Sure, I'm really hungry!" He grinned as he placed his bowl into Hinata's awaiting hands, she nodded lightly as began to refill his bowl from the large pot set in the center of the blanket.

"May I have some more also, Hyuuga-chan?" Gaara slowly slipped his bowl towards Hinata.

"Oh, of course," She blushed lightly, never realizing the others around her while she packed Naruto's bowl full of rice. Passing it back to Naruto, she filled Gaara's as well.

"Me too please, Hinata-chan," Mamimi spoke for what seemed to be the first time in hours. By the end, Asuma and Kankurou also had full bowls. Hinata gave a silent sigh of relief as she finally got to fill her own bowl.

Kurenai giggled lightly. "Hmm, Hinata seems she would make a good little waitress, doesn't she?"

"Hmm..." He smiled lightly, his own rice bowl suddenly empty. "Don't tell now even you are thinking she is not made out to be a ninja al well?"

"I don't know... she isn't the ninja type, is she?"

"No... She is, she simply just hasn't found her talent yet. With the blood that runs through that girl's body, she could be the greatest ninja, who ever lived,"

"Hinata trains though... I watch her. So much her little hands bleed at times,"

"The Hyuuga clan is famous for their taijutsu skills, Kurenai, but has the thought occurred that maybe it is not her calling?"

"She knows basic ninjutsu and genjustu, but she doesn't take to anything else though,"

"Just wait... she will find what she was meant for eventually. She will find her skill," He smiled lightly as he looked over the group. "I know you worry about her Kurenai-chan, but worrying too much won't be good for her. Worrying is what makes her feel weak - I have a feeling we will once again see Hinata-chan make it to the third stage of the Exams, and she will surprise us all. They are all growing up quickly - she is just a late bloomer I believe,"

Kurenai sighed softly as her head lightly rested against Kakashi's shoulder, pushing her plate away slowly. Watching the young, weak, timid and shy Hinata eat in silence.

"I hope your right, Kakashi-kun,"

---------------

---------------

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 of "Growing Up.... Kids for A Day" I know not much really happened in this chapter, but the story will be picking up soon. Hope you enjoy and review. Next chapter will be up ASAP.

Next Chapter: Shikamaru and Temari - Training For the Chuunin Exams Begin


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I have a few things to say before this chapter begins. Some of you don't really seem to understand that this is a fan fiction story. A recent reviewer said Neji wasn't dead since his seal didn't disappear and the Byakkuken is still around. First of all, they have yet to confirm if Neji is dead or not in the manga but either way, for this fic he is dead. This reviewer seeming to be acting as if I was a dumbass for even thinking Neji was dead.

Anyway, few things I want to talk about - I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for reading the story, but the few that have and you know who you are, if you don't like the fact that at times someone will be a bit OOC, if I misspell someone's name, or don't use the Japanese name of a technique then just don't read the fic. I am going to continue calling the Hyuuga fighting style the Gentle Fist, and I am going to continue calling the Katisen(or whatever) the Whirlwind Defense. Most of the time even those most won't like it, it is easy just to use these names. Though now Byakkuken will be Byakugan.

Again, I thank you all for reviewing up at times it seems all you read the story for is to scan each chapter for any mistakes and send me a list of them - no offense but if I wanted to be told all my mistakes I'll go take with my grandmother. Anyway, sorry to be bitching so much, just a few times I wanted to get off my chest... on with the chapter.

Chapter Three

Shikamaru and Temari - Training For the Chuunin Exams Begin

Kankurou sighed lightly as he sat on the stiff hotel bed; Karasuga stood before him limply. His fingers pulled back slowly, bringing Karasuga to lift. Fingers and wrists twisting and turning, Karasuga danced, offensive and defensive maneuvers were played out.

"Nii-san... haven't you learned from your battle with Shino... it will take more then just your puppets to complete this year's exams. Even with Karasuga there is go guaranteed win, you said yourself at times you struggled against Orochimaru's Jounin," Gaara laid his gourd against the wall, sitting down upon his own bed across from Kankurou's.

"No worries, Gaara-kun... I have been taking it upon myself to work on my own taijutsu. What about you? You sands are powerful, but you could have met death against Kimimaru. We have two weeks, I suggest you learn to fight for yourself. The sands may not always have time to save you..."

"I already know that Nii-san. But as my chakra grows, as does the power of the sands. I have mastered my own technique to turn all I see to sand... as will as my ultimate shield,"

"Have you seen Temari at all today?" Kankurou pulled his hands, placing Karasuga into a fighting stance.

"Not since this morning..."

--------------

Moving down the stairs slowly, Shikamaru sighed lightly, turning into the kitchen. His father sat at the table with Yamanaka-san, enjoying a bottle of spring sake together. Moving to the fridge Shikamaru pulled it open, retrieving a fruit drink.

"Ah, Shika-kun.. So who was that lovely lady who was over here to visit?" Nara-san smiled as Shikamaru approached the table, Nara-san's hand mussing Shikamaru's hair as he looked to Yamanaka-san. "Shikamaru finally got a girl into his room today,"

"Father...." He shook his head and knocked his father's hand away. "She's not a lovely lady, she is a nuisance and she never left. She fell asleep a few hours ago,"

Nara-san chuckled loudly. "My boy is a man!"

"She fell asleep from boredom, Father... I'm guessing she came here expecting activity but alone found my life. Can someone come up and get her off my bed?"

"Let the girl sleep, Shika-kun," Yamanaka-san piped in with his own chuckle. "Trust me, you wake up Ino-chan and you're a dead man. That one is probably more dangerous though from what Akimichi-san told me about her battles with you and Ten-Ten-chan.

"If I do that I won't have anywhere to sleep though," opening his drink to took a slow sip.

"Shove her to the side, and wrap a blanket totally around you body. If you want I can bind the blanket to you then, that will guarantee she won't wake up and find you lying on her or touching her. This is a dangerous situation Shika-kun. Don't want to do anything to make her mad," Nara-san rolled his head back in laughed as Yamanaka-san laughed though a sip of sake.

Shikamaru sighed heavily once more..."Just tell me where mother keeps the guest bedding and mats. I'll just sleep on one of those,"

Nara-san chuckled once more as he poured himself a new cup. "Your mother through those out months ago, they were old and torn - looks like you have no choice Shika-kun, your sleeping with a woman tonight,"

"Why is this day becoming more troublesome by the minute?"

-------------------

Naruto yawned loudly as he pulled off his t-shirt, he slipped into bed. Sighing in content as he crawled deeper into the blankets he placed his hands behind his head.

"Two weeks.... I only have two weeks before the Chuunin Exams arrive. I hope I'm strong enough.... No, that's no way to talk Naruto... you are strong enough. You're the Sixth Hokage... none of them stand a chance..." Smiling to himself in satisfaction of his own pep talk, his eyes slowly closed.

"Naruto... you are weak...."

Burning eyes slid open in the darkness... the fire of a life long hatred. Unrivaled power...

"Hokage, huh? Don't have stupid dreams Naruto..."

As the black beads of the Sharingan pierced through the bright blood red eye it span slowly.

"I will have this power, and neither you nor anyone else will ever stop me... Uzumaki Naruto! DIE!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto sat up with a start as he panted heavily... sweat rolled down his face as he held his blankets tightly. A slight shiver rang through his body as the power of Kyubii responded to reflex to his fear... and the calm came as a gentle hand held his shoulder.  
"Naruto.. Are you all right?"

"Sakura-chan?" A lone drop of sweat fell from his chin as Sakura sat beside his bed; her head lightly wiped his forehead.

"Is everything all right?" Her eyes looked over his face, filled with her own fear and worry. Their eyes met as Naruto's lips quivered to speak.

"Yeah... I'm fine... why are you here?"

"I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach... I could have sworn you were in trouble. I had to check," Her hand left his head and came to her other to fold in her lap.

"How'd you get in? What time is it?" Rubbing his eyes lightly, he saw the moon still high in the sky.

"It's about one right now... and it's easy to get in when you don't lock the door," She smiled weakly. "Naruto... do you really think we will make it through the exams this time?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"It's just that, Hanabi.... She doesn't really seem like a team player if you know what I mean. And, we only have two weeks to work with her. We had nearly a year to spend with Sasuke before the spring exams took place. Without Sasuke-kun, who knows how far we can get this time? Can we really make it without him?" She sighed softly as her head lowered slowly, her hands forming into tight balled fists.

"If you mention him again, you have to leave.... You shouldn't even think about him Sakura-chan. He left us for Orochimaru... he turned his back of us, all of Konoha and everyone else. He isn't coming back, and he doesn't love you. Forget about him," Naruto's eyes fell to his own hands resting on his lap.

"How do I just forget? He is part of all of us, Naruto. After all we went through with him, training, Zabuza, Haku, the Exams, Gaara's demon...."

"That was all me, Sakura-chan!" A growl rose in his throat as his eyes squeezed back burning tears. "It was all me! You act like Sasuke was the big hero all the time, and it was me! I saved Sasuke from Haku; I rescued you guys from Orochimaru in the survival exam. I fought and defeated Gaara! Why does he get all the credit? I even brought Tsunade-sama back to the leaf for you all and I get nothing..."

Biting his lip softly he quickly wiped his eyes roughly with his forearm. Quickly, gentle lips met Naruto's as his arm fell. Leaning from the chair, she now sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Naruto..."

His eyes rose with shock as Sakura sat beside him, his hands shook softly. "You kissed me...."

"I'm sorry Naruto... your right... I gave Sasuke all the credit when it was you," Her hand rose slowly, fingers gently lacing through his hair. "You've done more for us then he ever did... but I just glorified him for love. How can I repay you? For all the times I made fun of you, for never thanking you..." A slow tear fell from her cheek as she lowered her head, as if in shame for all she had done. She needed to hear those words, she knew those words, yet they never registered till now... Sasuke didn't love her - Sasuke wasn't a hero - Sasuke was nothing more then an exiled ninja now...

"Ramen... at Ichiruka?" He smiled lightly as he slowly yawned.

----------------

Sighing lightly Shikamaru closed his bedroom door, looking to his bed once again to see the sleeping blonde hugging his pillow tightly. Lying down on the floor slowly he pulled his spare blanket from beneath his bed. Pulling off his jacket quickly he balled it up beneath his head, mumbling quietly. "Troublesome girl... taking my bed, coming over uninvited.... Making herself at home without even considering what trouble it may cause..."

Yawning lightly, he laid on his side, his back facing Temari as his shut his eyes tightly, looking to get to sleep as quickly as possible and end this troublesome day...

"Your first mission as a Chuunin, and because of him, it was a failure," Troublesome girl...

"You lost two members of your team, including my son" Akimichi-san... please...

"Because of him, Chouji is dead," Temari...

"You could have tarnished our name! Coming home after a failure like that!" Father...

"It's alright Shikamaru, they are gone but you did your best," Tsunade-sama...

"We'll bring Sasuke back alive, that's all that matters... he's not my friend but he is a comrade," I was so foolish...

"Instead of bringing Sasuke back, you left two behind. They died because you couldn't lead them Shikamaru - maybe should have never been promoted, you should still be a Genin then this wouldn't have happened" Ino-chan... It wasn't my fault...

"You never take anything seriously Shika-kun... how could they ever trust you with an A-Ranked mission like that?" I don't know Father..... I don't know...

--------------------

"Hanabi-chan, let's go to bed, it's late," Hyuuga-sama panted lightly as he took a cramped step onto the porch. Inside a single candle burned, allowing the two some light as they came in from their late night training. "Come, Hanabi-chan,"

Growling lightly with a fling of her wrist, a shuriken jammed the door shut. Not a drop of sweat on her face she stared to her father. "No... Let's train some more..."

-------------------

The sun rose and along with it came the heat of day. Shifting slightly under his blankets, Naruto through them from his body as he yawned widely. Rubbing his eyes lightly as sat up slowly... today, training began.

Slipping off the foot of his bed, he moved to his calendar, marking off the day as he pulled his shirt and undershorts off, moving to the bathroom. He scratched the back of his head roughly as another yawn approached.

"Naruto!"

A scream came from the bathroom as Naruto tumbled out, tripping over his own feet he fell against the table, grabbing his shorts quickly to cover himself. His face became a beet red as he closed his eyes tightly.

Sakura stepped out from the bathroom, towel wrapped tightly around her as she held it at her shoulder, eyes burning with fury. "Naruto! Don't you ever check to see if the bathroom is empty or not?!"

"It's my bathroom, why would I check?!" Kitsune eyes came into play with his argument as he stared directly at her face.

"Oh... yeah," This time it was Sakura's turn for cheeks to burn in embarrassment.

"Why are you still even here?"

"I fell asleep I guess... I was tired from studying and when I came to check on you I must have fallen asleep,"

"Okay, Okay - that explains that. But why are you naked in my bathroom?"

"I was washing up, why else would I be in here?! I probably smelled like you from being here all night," She smirked lightly as she turned back into the bathroom, closing the door.

"I don't smell!" Pulling on his undershorts, he stood, pounding on the door. "Sakura-chan! Get out of there, I have to go train!"

"With who? Are you leaving again to go with Jiraiya-sama? Or are you going to stay here with Kakashi-sensei, Hanabi-chan and I?" Running a brush quickly through her hair as she asked, she set it on the counter as she began to redress.

"I'm going with Ero-sennin,"

"Why? You say nothing but back things about him, why always go with him?"

"He's powerful... he always teaches me great techniques..."

"Kakashi-sensei knows powerful techniques also,"

"But all his techniques require the Sharingan... Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei is strong, but I think you should also find a new teacher... Kakashi-sensei hasn't taught us anything except how to wait for hours on end and not become bored,"

-------------------

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto grinned widely as he approached Jiraiya. Standing at the edge of town, near the falls Jiraiya awaited Naruto. "Ero-sennin! You need to teach me a new technique for the Chuunin Exams!"

He smirked lightly as he his hands slipped into his pockets, watching as the young boy skidded to a stop before him. "Naruto, I have already given you the power to summon and the Rasengan. Don't you think they will be enough to get you through the Exams?"

"No, no! Tsunade-sama told me that usage of A-ranked attacks are frowned upon in the Exams, it is overkill," His eyes sank suddenly as all energy left his body. "Please don't tell me you no longer have any techniques! Please Ero-sennin, I need more jutsu! Bushin no Jutsu can only take me so far!"

"Hehe... calm down Naruto! There is still plenty I can teach you. Here take this..." Smiling lightly Jiraiya reached into his pack, pulling from it a small fur paint brush, tossing it to Naruto.

"What's this for?" Holding the brush, kitsune eyes peered up at Jiraiya.

"That Naruto is the key to your training for the Exams,"

---------------

Note: Well, it took three times as long as I thought it would to take to write this chapter, but it's finally done. Sorry to all of those who I made wait.

Next Chapter: Naruto's New Art! Kakashi-sensei Attacked?!


	4. Chapter 4

Growing Up

Naruto's New Art! Kakashi-Sensei Attacked?!

"Naruto, that brush isn't your ordinary painter's brush. It's special," Jiraiya grinned as he stood over Naruto, a second paintbrush identical to Naruto's span lightly between his fingers.

"What's so special about it, it looks like a normal brush to me..." Naruto sighed as he tossed the brush away over his shoulder.

"Naruto! Pick that back up, now! These brushes are rare,"

"Why?"

"These brushes aren't just for anyone to pick up and use. You must be trained with it,"

"Why?" Sighing deeply he picked the brush back up.

"Because, with this brush you can possibly have an ultimate defense to all ninjutsu,"

"What do you mean?"

"Here... Naruto, try and attack me. The Rasengan, use it against me,"

----------

"Hokage-sama?" Shy nervous eyes peered in through the small open crack of Tsunade's office door. Small voice calling to the apparently sleeping Hokage.

A loud trilling yawn rose from the Hokage's voice as she stretched her arms slowly, arching her back as she leaned as far back as possible in her chair. Fingertips rubbing her eyes lightly she licked her lips lightly as another sighing yawn ran through her. "Yes? Come in,"

The door opened slowly, stepping inside Sakura stood close to the door. "Hokage-sama..."

"Call my Tsunade-sama, or Tsunade-hime, or Tsunade-chan would be even better," She smiled, giggling lightly to herself as she turned in her chair, arm resting on her desk as her hand held her head lazily. "What can I do for you, Sakura-chan?"

"It's nearly noon and Kakashi-sensei has yet to arrive at our usual meeting place. He was going to help me train for the Exams and no one has seen him at all since last night," She approached the desk slowly, she was so nervous around this new Hokage, yet why? She knew.... Tsunade was one of the Sannin, a power that many feared to meet. A power she wanted to achieve for herself one day...

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I meant to have someone tell you,"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Kakashi-san.... He resigned from his position as Jounin teacher this morning. Your no longer his student,"

Her eyes widened suddenly, as her hands fell fall upon the desk, rustling a few sheets of paper. "What?! How? W-why? Why did he resign? He can't do that, he was suppose to train me!" INNER SAKURA: "THERE BETTER BE A GOOD REASON WHY HE LEFT!!!"

"He resigned with the ANBU...."

--------

"KAIII" Dashing forward, arm out thrust, the typhoon shook Naruto's hand with pure power as he moved swiftly towards his elder. "RASENGAN!"

"Hmm..." A slow smirk appeared on Jiraiya's face, holding his brush silently and calmly as Naruto ran forward. The wind of the Rasengan approaching, closer and closer. A loud roar of power moved through Naruto as the Rasengan began to turn even faster... faster.. faster!

"SEAL!"

Blue paint sprang from the brushes tip as Naruto's typhoon made contact, wrapping around the Rasengan like a strangling attacker, it held the typhoon tightly. Bristles opening, the painted pulled the Rasengan in... Sucking the chakra away. Smiling, he span the brush in his hand, the brush suddenly larger.

"That is the power of this brush,"

Eyes lit up in wonderment as fists closed tightly in excitement. "Cool! Cool! Cool! Cool! COOL!"

Hopping up and down, Naruto bounced energetically. "That's what the brush does? How? How do I make it work?"

"Heh... it is simple. This brush acts as a chakra vacuum. Remember Itachi's partner?"

His arms crossed as he rubbed his chin lightly as if actually having to think about it. "Yeah, the shark guy,"

"Yes, well this brush can be compared to his shark-tooth sword,"

"It eats chakra?" Excited eyes lit up once more.

"Kind of... it seals the chakra away. Feeding on the attack - if you notice the brush is bigger now. The attack it still within the brush, but it cannot harm anyone,"

"How do I get it to seal my opponent's attacks?" Holding his own brush, he grinned, whipping it through the air quickly.

"Let your chakra flow into the brush, using it as an extension of your arm, the chakra will fill the bristles which will give it life," He stared to Naruto with a light smile, proud to impress the boy still after all this time of training together.

"Got it!" Naruto grinned as his eyes focused on the brush suddenly.

"Naruto, before you get too deep into the training there are things you must know,"

"What?" His arm fell, looking up to him. His face turned quickly to and impatient frown.

Jiraiya rose three fingers. "There are three rules to remember using the brush. Rule One- to work, the brush must touch the attack directly. Rule Two- It will not protect you from simple Taijutsu and weapons attacks, do not damage it trying to defend with it. And the most important rule. Rule Three- you must clean out the brush and seal the attacks into a scroll within three days of sealing it within the brush, or the brush will break open, releasing the built up chakra,"

------------------

Sighing softly, Sakura moved through the halls of the council building. Sitting down on the couch in the lobby, she stared down to the floor quietly.

"Sasuke is gone... Naruto is always with Jiraiya... and now, even Kakashi-sensei doesn't care enough to even say goodbye..." Biting her bottom lip softly she closed her eyes slowly, not allowing anyone to see the fear tears in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?" Rubbing her eyes dry quickly, she looked up. The ebony haired medic stood before her, smiling lightly as she knelt slowly to Sakura's level. She smiled lightly. "My name is Shizune.. I'm Tsunade's top student. She told me to come out here and talk to you,"

"It's alright Shizune-san. I don't need anyone to talk to. It's just I am still a bit surprised that Kakashi-sensei left me to train alone,"

"Well, you won't be training alone now. Tsunade-sama has asked me to become your new sensei. If you will accept me that is. I specialize in medicine and poison, so I can't offer you much aside from that,"

Sakura smiled slowly. "Medical jutsu's are what I've wanted to work with... I'll accept you as sensei, Shizune..."

-------------

"Hokage-sama... can you promise me that Sakura, Hanabi and Naruto will not be rejected from the Exams? There is no longer a Team 7, and each of them have found their own sensei's. Men they could look up to with pride and respect," Kakashi stood against the filing wall silently. No long carrying the weight of his scroll vest, a short sleeved skin suit replacing his full bodied one.

"Don't worry, they will all make it into the exams, I promise you," She stood slowly as she moved from around the desk, approaching Kakashi slowly. Her hand lightly came to rest on his shoulder. "Kakashi-san... tell me the truth. Why have you rejoined the ANBU? Is it for him? If so tell me, and I will approve your mission request now,"

"No... I'm not going to go after him... not yet. I hate to say it, but right now... I am not strong enough. The gap between our powers are too high. Once I am ready though, I will come to you asking for the mission. But for now, I am nothing more then another ANBU member," A cloud of smoke burst from his feet as he disappeared from her sight.

----------------

"Your not going after him? I thought that is why you rejoined all the sudden," Anko smiled lightly as her hands folded behind her head as she and Kakashi walked side by side. To Kakashi's right was Asuma and Kurenai.

"As I told Tsunade-sama, right now I would die if I faced him," He sighed lightly, everyone seemed to tell him the same thing... go after him, go after him. But they hadn't seen his power, not like he had.

"Do you really think you will ever be able to fight him at an even level? He gets stronger everyday..." Kurenai's eyes lowered slowly as they approached the Jounin buildings.

"I don't know... but I will go after him one day, when I close the gap as much as I can,"

"How can you close the gap when you can't measure his strength?" Stomping out his cigarette, Asuma lit another.

Kakashi sighed heavily once more, his head fell slowly as he shrugged his shoulders lazily. It was true, he was getting strong day by day. The gap would never fully be closed.

"Your killing yourself, Asuma," Anko smirked as she opened the door for the group.

"Heh, your the one stabbing themselves for fun - what are you doing with us anyway. Your still Chuunin,"

"No, I was promoted a few days ago by Hokage-sama for my work as such a dedicated Academy instructor," She grinned, sticking out her tongue as Asuma passed by her.

Taking the door from Anko, Kakashi held it for her, thanking him with a smirk and kitsune grin.

Grunting lightly, the door suddenly left Kakashi's grip, slamming shut, four kunais held the door tightly shut. Kakashi and Anko leapt from the door quickly, eyes scanning the rooftops quickly.

"Who did that?! Show yourself!" Anko stomped her boot lightly as she held her throwing kunai ready.

"Anko-chan... put that away. Who ever threw those were waiting for a open chance at me..." Standing ready, his legs planted tightly, Kakashi's hand shook slowly, ready to reveal the Sharingan at anytime. "Stop hiding... show yourself,"

A rustling of leaves came from above them, a dark figure leapt from the roof of the Jounin building. Falling quickly, he rolled along the ground, resting on his knee as dark eyes zipped to meet Kakashi's. Draped in black... the look of an old ninja of earlier times. Black hood... tunic... pants. Black taped gloves and socks. Standing upright slowly, he took a ready stance.

"Fight me Kakashi!"

"Tell me who you are... why should I waste my time fighting a man I do not know in times of peace?"

"Fight me!"

"Why do you want to fight me?" Sighing lightly, stance becoming relaxed quickly as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Fight me, and if you win - I will tell you everything,"

"Why? Do I really care who you are?"

"Grr....." The mystery ninja's body shook slowly as his fists tightened.

"Kakashi!" With a gasp of surprise, Anko cried out. Kunais pierced through her coat, pinning her to the building tightly. Two kunais driven through her ankles, securing her legs as well. She grinned in pain as blood fell to the ground.

"Fight me... or Anko-san will die,"

"Fine..." Sighing slowly and fully once more, Kakashi' hands slipped from his pockets. Gripping his headband lightly, it was slowly lifted. The Sharingan revealed.... "We will fight..."

---------------------

Author's Note: Hello again. Yeah I know, a lot of you are going to hate this chapter. Sorry to Anko fans for making her seem a bit weak. But everything will work out, hopefully leaving everyone happy in the end.

Anyway, thanks for reading, please review.

Next Chapter: Kakashi vs The Mystery Ninja - Who Is This Man?


	5. Chapter 5

Growing Up

Kakashi Vs the Mystery Ninja - Who Is This Man?

-----------------------

"Fine..." His fingers slowly wrapping around the end of his headband, slowly raising it as the eye opened. The wheels of the Sharingan began it's hypnosis... "We will fight.."

Dashing forward, kunai draw and held in ready position the man thrust at Kakashi, moving with a simply grace and a flowing sidestep, Kakashi grabbing the attacker's arm, elbow pressing into the shoulder blade. "Who are you?"

A puff of smoke as leaves fell from between Kakashi's arms, staggering back a kunai was thrown, zipping past the Jounin as it implanted itself into the wall of Jounin Building. Falling from the sky, the man of black stood on ready feet, an arm on the ground before him as dark eyes watched Kakashi.

"The hypnosis of the Sharingan... you think it will be your true advantage, but there are too many ways around it. All one has to do, is keep from making eye contact. Isn't that right Kakashi-san?"

"It's true, the Sharingan main advantage is hypnosis... but even without the hypnosis, my Sharingan will be my advantage. To see your movements before you do... you stand no chance. Why do you even bother wanting to fight me, when already I can see, you are no match,"

"Because, you refuse to admit it, Hatake Kakashi... but you are the strongest Jounin in the village. If I can beat you... I know I am ready... I know I'm strong enough to go after him!" A slow smirk was traced with the stretch of his mask as an evasive leap was preformed, a kunai being thrown at Kakashi once more.

"You attack like an Academy student, show me something worth while," His own kunai was draw, smacking the attacker's away.

"Kakashi!" Anko cried out from her post, pinned to the building.

His eyes widened as flesh and cloth tore, a kunai ripping through his shoulder. "The Kunai Mirror...... this first kunai was a distraction while another kunai was through from another direction at the same time and speed as the first... how did I not notice it?"

"Kakashi!" Fists slammed through the door, Asuma's knuckle blades slashing the bamboo away as Kurenai stepped outside, moving to Anko. "What's going on here? We heard Anko's yelling, when you never came in, we saw the door had been sealed with kunais,"

Closing his fists tightly Asuma readied himself as the mystery attack took his stance before he and Kakashi once more.

"It's him, Asuma..."

"Need my help?" Asuma smiled lightly as his body fell into a near boxing stance as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"No... This fight is he and I... help Kurenai with Anko," Asuma nodded lightly, his arms falling he moved to Anko, pulling the first of the kunais from her body, as Kurenai freed Anko's coat.

She fell into their arms as she was released from the wall, her teeth gritting together roughly. "I'm going to kill him!"

Leaping to her feet, blood soaked boots carried her quickly, drawing his kunai as he dashed at the man, kunai outturned, ready to receive blood. Her kunai met his throat, only to draw a puff of smoke and a stiff kick to Anko's head.

"Katon!" Drawing his fingers before his covered mouth, Kakashi inhaled deeply, fire bellowing from his lungs. Flames engulfing the attacker's body as concrete was melted, a small crater formed within the streets.

"Maybe your not as good as I thought Kakashi-san," Kunai was pressed to Kakashi's through as the mystery man smirked once more.

A clone, the real one is there on the roof... I can see it... swinging his own arm around quickly, Kakashi stabbed the clone, letting it disappear with a puff of smoke. Keeping his speed, he throws his kunai to the roof... another puff of smoke as a second clone was destroyed.

"I will win Kakashi-san... I am sorry," Blood fell as a kunai drove into Kakashi's back, the force of two hands, burying it within his flesh. Grimacing in pain, Kakashi turned, throwing a forearm at the attacker, only to meet the air as the attacker leapt away.

"How? How do you know this early that you are going to defeat me? As you said, I am the strongest of the Konoha Jounin," Ripping the kunai from his shoulder blade, he threw it to the ground with a light pain of pain and windiness.

"Because... I've know every move, ever attack, ever counter of this fight before your Sharingan could have ever hoped to..."

"Really... well, did you foresee this? Mystery man?" A low growl in his throat, Kakashi's hands sealed with lightning pace as he clutched his forearm, palm clawed as he forced it at the ground. Chirping filled the air; the birds of Konoha took flight in fear, as the power gathered within Kakashi's clawed hand. A small glint of lightning spiraled along his hand as the chirping increased. Crackling with lighting bolts of chakra Kakashi's eyes fell upon the attacker. "A thousand birds of Konoha... the Chidori,"

Roaring with power, Kakashi threw his arm behind him, with incredible speed he dashed to his opponent. Chidori screeching and calling as his arm tightened, chakra building even further.

"Kakashi- stop! I know who it is! Don't hurt him!" Smoke rose from his feet as he skidded to a stop, Asuma held his arm tightly, pulling back with his strength advantage over Kakashi. Slowly the Chidori faded as Asuma stepped forward, releasing Kakashi from his grip.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to get Kakashi to kill you? What are you even thinking challenging a Jounin! I thought you were smarter then that!" Asuma reached out to the attacker, gripping the mask tightly, he ripped it away.

"Baka Shikamaru-kun!"

-----------------------

"Gai-sensei, I thought we were getting a new team member like the other teams," Ten-ten sat upon a wooden log, the same log that Naruto was tied to by Kakashi so long ago. "Hokage-sama hasn't sent one for us yet? She hasn't forgotten us has she?"

"Hehe, stop your worrying. Hokage-sama has not forgotten us; it is just a bad time at the moment. The Academy is taking new students right now. Preparations for the construction and repairing on the monument has to be made, as well as preparations for the Exams. She says, we will have our new teammate before the Exams begin,"

Forearms and legs landed heavy blows upon a tree as Rock Lee shook the huge oak with his strikes. "I hope so... I don't want to lose my chance at becoming a Chuunin again,"

"Yes, you've all improved so much over six months... it would be a waste to not see all of you become Chuunin,"

"I deserve to be Chuunin; I stood my ground with Kimimaru after all,"

"And Gaara had to come to your rescue," Ten-ten giggled lightly.

"Hey, I could have won without Gaara's help!"

"Sure,"

-------------------------

"Katon!"

"AHHH!" Stumbling back, Naruto rolled along the ground, coughing lightly as smoke rose from his body, patting out small flames upon his jacket. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why isn't it working?"

"You won't master it in one day Naruto; it took me nearly three weeks to fully use the powers the brush gives,"

"But I don't have three weeks, I only have two!" He sat up, sighing lightly as he rubbed his burnt fingertips lightly. He stood slowly, throwing his arm out once more, holding the brush steady as he once again tried to force his own chakra into the brush.

"Well, then you better train harder shouldn't you," He laughed quickly as he filling his lungs with a heavy sigh, readying himself for another Katon.

"Grr... Shut up!"

----------------------

Authors Note: Nothing to say this time except, sorry it's so short.

Next Chapter:

Wanted Dead or Alive: Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke


	6. Chapter 6

Note: To whoever it was who said it wasn't; the Katon is a justu, it requires handseals to be activated, and uses up chakra. Even Kakashi stated the Katon was a jutsu that required more chakra then most academy students have when battling Sasuke in their training session. Also Katon does not mean fire, the word for fire is "ho" hence the reason Sarutobi and the others are called the "Hokage" meaning "Fire Shadow" - the Leaf specializing in fire jutsus.

On with the chapter.

Growing Up

Wanted Dead or Alive: Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke

"How do I do this... how do I get it to work. Ero-sennin said to channel my chakra into it as if it were an extention of my arm. I should be able to do this after all the training I did for the Rasengan..." Sighing heavily, Naruto fell back, his arms outstretched as he stared to the sky, eyes closing slowly. "Stupid brush, I doubt it's even really all that powerful. Maybe Ero-sennin just stopped the Rasengan with his chakra and just said the brush did it,"

"Naruto.. get up. Let's continue training..." Jiraiya stood over the young boy, grinning as he held his hands in Tiger. "I have plenty of energy left, I can hurl those fireballs all day,"

"You just want to train so you can keep setting me on fire...." His shoulders rising and falling with a long sigh, he rolled onto his knees, standing slowly. "Can't you use something else?"

"Hmm... I thought you would prefer I use the Katon,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, that is Sasuke's favorite jutsu isn't it? When you go to fight him once again, you would want to be use to defending the Katon, wouldn't you?" Jiraiya smiled lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke, Sasuke! Fist clenched tightly as his eyes closed, teeth gritting tightly. The curse seal... what kind of powers could it have given Sasuke. Nearly a month had passed, how had the curse seal evolved since then? If this brush... if it could do what it appeared to be able to do, it would be Naruto's advantage.

"Fine... use it," Taking a small leap back from Jiraiya, Naruto stood ready, his arm thrust out, brush pointing to Jiraiya.

---------------

"Shikamaru... why did you challenge me?" Sitting slowly down at the round table of the leisure hall Kakashi pulled his forehead protector down over his eyes, lid shutting slowly.

"I told you, your the strongest the leaf has to offer. I had to test myself," Slipping into the seat across from Kakashi, Asuma sat beside him, Anko and Kurenai at the sides.

"I mean what motivated you to? Your always so laid back, what brought this out?" Resting back into the padding of the cushioned seat, his hand rested ideally on the table. Two small bandages on his body, his arm and shoulder.

Shikamaru stayed silent, his head lowering slightly as his eyes shied away from the elder ninjas.

"You want to go after Orochimaru, don't you?" Asuma coughed once as he stubbed out his cigarette, watching Shikamaru closely as he lit another. "He killed Chouji, that's why isn't it?"

"He took everything from all of us... he took Sarutobi-sama, he took Chouji, Neji, Sasuke. Because of him I failed my only first Chuunin mission. Because of him I tarnished the name of Nara, and brought pain to both Hyuuga, Akimichi and the entire village," His face hardened, the wanton eyes of the ninja seemed to change by magic. Dark cold eyes looked over the four around him. "I thought, if I could beat you, I may stand a chance at beating Orochimaru,"

"No... I am no match for Orochimaru. I am sorry, but you wasted your time, neither of us are strong enough to go after our desires Shikamaru," Kakashi sighed lightly as his own head lowered, hand resting on the beck of his head lightly. "How Shikamaru? How did you, a Chuunin manage to land two attacks one me?

"I told you... I knew what you were going to do. I planned that battle, move for move. All your Sharingan did, was make it easier for me to make you get into position for my attacks. Though I didn't count on you trying to use the Chidori..."

"And if I hadn't stepped in? What do you think would have happened Shika-kun?" Asuma shook his head, his fist over Shikamaru's head, pretended to bop him.

"I would have been fine... I was ready to use my Shadow Imitation if he got too close,"

"You would have been dead before you completed the seals..." Lowering his hand from his head, he placed it on the table flatly, the inner palm of his glove showed slight signs of a burn.

"Your chakra wouldn't have been able to hold him, Shika-kun. Your only Chuunin, Kakashi's chakra us far greater then yours,"

"No... you didn't feel what I did Asuma... Shikamaru is far beyond what we all think. As you yourself once said Asuma. Shikamaru will be a great ninja once he sets his mind to it," Standing up slowly Kakashi groaned with slight pain in his shoulder, his head bowed to those before him. "Shikamaru... come with me..."

------------------

"Tsunade-hime, what do you want? Naruto will start complaining if I don't return to him soon," Jiraiya stepped into her office with a slight smirk as his hands rested in his pockets. Very informal being in the presence of the Hokage...

"Jiraiya-san... I want you to go to the publishers. The bingo books need to be updated,"

"Can't they be done without my help?"

"No, you and Naruto are the only two who have seen Sasuke and Itachi in action lately. Both of you please, report to the publishers and help them update the information we have on the Uchiha brothers. It is bad enough at the moment we do not have any information on the status of Orochimaru," A small scroll before her, she wrote quickly. She seemed to slowly be getting into the habit of writing orders, fulfilling mission request forms. The work of Hokage becoming easy with the passing days.

"So, you need Naruto's help also?"

"Yes, he saw Sasuke last. He saw the power of Orochimaru's seal. We have no idea how it could affect the Uchiha blood and the Sharingan,"

"It will be worthless though, the seal has most likely evolved since then,"

"It doesn't matter, any information we can get is useful. It is bad enough that we know about the Akatsuki yet have no information on the two members still not known. Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kisame Hoshigaki, we know nothing about the group aside from that they one were or still are connected to the Akatsuki. With Sasuke out there with Orochimaru , the situation has risen to a whole new level of danger,"

Jiraiya sighed lightly, his head fell as his eyes closed in though. "I know all this... the days of peace are coming to an end yet again,"

"As of this day, Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke are the most feared and dangerous nins in the world. They must be stopped,"

--------------------

"Shikamaru... I am going to ask Hokage-sama to allow you to join the ANBU," Hands slipping into his pockets slowly as he and Shikamaru walked through the village at a slow leisure pace.

"What? The ANBU? Why?" Looking up to Kakashi with surprise he stood still, watching as Kakashi passed slowly. Stopping, he turned back to look to Shikamaru.

"The ANBU will help you prepare for Orochimaru. We will train together, and become stronger. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes... but the ANBU? Am I really that strong?"

"You stabbed a Jounin twice without breaking a sweat... you are," He smiled lightly as he reached out slowly, tugging Shikamaru's slowly as he continued their short walk.

"Kakashi-san... why did you rejoin the ANBU? Who is it everyone says your after?"

"Heh, don't worry yourself about that. Worry about Orochimaru,"

-------------------

Next Chapter: Origin of Sharingan Kakashi - Revealed!


	7. Chapter 7

Growing Up

Origin Of Sharingan Kakashi - Revealed!

13 years ago...

"Sensei!" A low growl in his throat, the door to the Hokage office was slammed open, the walls shaking. Kakashi stepped inside his eyes cold and dark as he stepped into the office of the great Hokage the Fourth. "Yondaime-Sensei!"

"Yes, Kakashi-kun?" The youngest of the Kage's beamed outwardly as he leaned back slowly in his chair. Fingers lacing behind his head as he stared up to his pupil.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were chosen as the new Hokage?" Slamming his fist on the desk, Kakashi couldn't hold back any longer, as he laughed full heartedly. This tough angry front too hard to keep up around his precious one.

The Fourth smiled, chuckling lightly. "I thought it would be better you didn't know,"

"Haha... I am ANBU, how long did you think I would go without finding out?" Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, falling back as he settled into the chair before the Fourth's desk.

"Heh... actually Kakashi-kun, I'm glad you are here. There is something I need to talk to you about," He smiled as he leaned forward slowly, gripping a quill in his fingers, he quickly wrote a note.

"What is it?"

"Kakashi, you are the strongest ninja in the village at this moment. Sarutobi-sama has retired, and with Orochimaru-san leaving exiled, Jiraiya-san disappearing to write his books, and Tsunade-chan taking her leave as well, and I taking Sarutobi-sama's place. You are the strongest the village has to offer... and for that. I have an A-ranked mission for you, that you and only you may accept,"

"And it is?"

"It's a choice..."

Kakashi fell silent as he rested slowly back into the chair, his eyes staring into Yondaime's with uncertainty, his hands balled into fists slowly. "What kind of choice..."

"It's about Uchiha Itachi... I think you know him, correct?"

"Yes... I taught Itachi-kun at the Academy before I was promoted,"

"His father is worried... Itachi is growing strong,"

"Why is that something to fear?"

"Itachi is... different, Kakashi. He is already preparing for the Chuunin Exams; he is 8 years old,"

"8 years old?"

"Uchiha-sama fears that Itachi may one day become a threat to the village. He is powerful and he knows it... Itachi has already mastered his Sharingan. His father says that he has already began developing his own jutsu,"

"Amazing..." His eyes showed his amazement... as well as the slight fear that hid beneath his face.

"Yes, but frightening as well... Kakashi, I will get straight to the point. Uchiha-sama would like to give you the Sharingan. If Itachi ever turns on the village, only a powerful ninja with a Sharingan will be able to stop him,"

"You mean, implant a Uchiha eye into my head?"

"Yes... it's a dangerous surgery... but if you agree to it. It may one day save the entire village,"

His shoulders lifted slowly, a slow long huff of a sigh shook his body as his eyes closed slowly. "Sensei... I don't know. I wasn't prepared to hear all of this during a simple visit. Now, you expect me to give you an answer right away?"

"No.. No, Kakashi-kun... take as much time as you need. This decision will change your life..." Standing slowly, Yondaime left his desk, moving slowly around to Kakashi he placed his head on the young ninja's head. "This would be a hard decision for anyone to make. Your young, Kakashi-kun. Fifteen and an ANBU member, you've lived dangerously already. As I said, this is a choice... take it or leave it,"

-----------------

Two Months Later....

-----------------

"Hold it back! We must wait till the Fourth arrives!" A rain of fire brunt through the forest of Konoha as tree fell with the hurricane brought by the swishing tails of the demon Kyubii.

Rolling along the ground, Kakashi heaved and coughed as he slammed against a tree. The power of the Kyubii beyond his imagination. Pulling himself up slowly, he body strained as he faced the demon fox. Bodies fell around him one by one... a young female ANBU dashed past him, racing at the giant with kunai drawn, only to be thrown back. His arms catching her quickly as he stumbled back falling to the ground once more.

"Kakashi... where is Yondaime-sensei? Why isn't he here?" The purple haired ANBU coughed, blood falling unto his chest as he held her.

"I don't know... where is Gekkyo? I haven't seen him since the battle began," Pulling himself to his feet, he held her in his arms, leaping over the fallen tree, he laid her there in the grass.

"The Kyubii... it got him. Gekkyo was the first to fall, Kakashi..."

"Dammit..." His eyes scanned the field where the once majestic Konoha forest stood. Finally he saw there in the rubble, Gekkyo ANBU team leader. His final trainer, his best friend... Hayate Gekkyo. Dammit, the Kyubii will pay! Where was the Fourth?! "Rest here.... I'm going to find Yondaime-sensei,"

Trees fall as the tongue of Bunta-Gama whipped over those who still lived... there atop the toad's head he sat. Yondaime... the Fourth Hokage. His hands sealing quickly as he stood toe to toe with Kyubii...

"Kakashi!" Screaming from her place of cover, Kakashi leapt away from the foot of Bunta joining her in the safety of the tree barrier. "You see those seals don't you?"

"No... What's he doing?" Kakashi panted heavily, wiping blood from his cheek as he leaned against the tree heavily.

"He's going to use it.... The final sealing..."

"What?"

Pulling himself back to his feet quickly, Kakashi stared up to the Fourth... his eyes wide with fear. Tears slowly began to fill in his eyes as Yondaime hit the final seal. "Sensei! Don't do it, we can still destroy it, and you don't have to use it!"

Leaping from the tree he leapt to one of the few still standing, nearly even with Yondaime. "Please! Sensei! Don't do this!"

"I am sorry, Kakashi-kun... this is the only way! The Kyubii is too powerful! If I don't Konoha will be destroyed!" His eyes closed as Bunta leapt forward, a trail of wind tossing the tree in which Kakashi held his footing within.

"SENSEI!"

Leaping onto the Kyubii, Yondaime's hands tightly gripped its fur. The arm of the death god moving through his body and into the Kyuubi's as slowly the soul of the beast was ripped from it's body. Kakashi stared in silence... his eyes wide with horror. Tears fell down the ninja's face as a scream of utter pain filled the night sky... and all was quiet. The earth shook one final time as the Kyubii fell to the ground... atop the giant beast, laying within the fur... the body of the Fourth Hokage... Yondaime.

------------------

One Week Later...

------------------

"How is the child?" Kakashi sat in silence in the office of the Hokage... his eyes low to the ground as he hid his red eyes. A ninja was never to cry... damn you Yondaime.

"He is fine... as long as the seal holds, the powers of the Kyubii will never again be released," Sarutobi's own head lowered, looking away slightly as the construction upon the Hokage monument began.

"I still don't understand... Sensei called upon the death god himself. Why does this child exist?"

"The chakra of both Kyubii and Yondaime was too much even for the death god. It could not be taken to the afterlife. Instead the two were merged into one... and Naruto was born,"

"Naruto... so that is what you named the child... why?" Kakashi leaned forward slowly; his hands slipped over his face as his hands cradled his head, fingertips disappearing into the mountain of hair.

"The swirl seal that appeared on his stomach. The name will always remind us of what Yondaime did... as long as the boy is around, he will never be forgotten,"

"Sarutobi-sama... I mean, Hokage-sama, I request permission to take on an A-ranked mission,"

"Oh?"

"I wish to watch over this boy, Naruto. He frightens me... the power of the Kyuubi all within that child,"

Sarutobi smiled lightly nodded as he light his pipe. "Granted..."

"I have a second request..."

"Go on..."

"In order to protect Konoha... and keep these people safe, with all my power and strength... I wish to accept the Uchiha's offer. I want the Sharingan..."

-------------------

Author's Note: If you don't like it... well too bad. This has always been my theory on Kakashi's Sharingan and how he got it. But I know until Kishimoto tells the real story, there will be a hundred different theories. But this one is mine; I like it so for my fic, that is how it happened.

Next Chapter: Who Is Your Precious One?


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Hey loyal readers. So you know, Screamers-kun is very lonely and bored person. If you ever want to keep me company as a work on "Growing Up", my book, or comic. Or want to just chat for a bit you contact me on MSN at ScreamersMetalaol.com (ONLY WORKS FOR MSN) As you can tell by this desperate plea for attention and someone to talk to, as stated above, I am a very bored and lonely person. n.n;;

Growing Up...

Who Is Your Precious One?

-------

43 Hours Before The Chuunin Exams Begin...

-------

"Dammit- Dammit- Dammit!" Yelling in anger Naruto through the brush to the ground, stomping on it as his fists balled. "Stupid thing!"

"Naruto... calm down. You're not focusing. After the Rasengan training this should be simple," Jiraiya sighed as he sat on a small bench near the edge of Konoha, smiling lightly as he took a sip of sake.

"I just can't get my chakra to go into the damn thing!" Naruto pulled the brush up from beneath his foot, trying to strangle it. "Die!"

"Relax Naruto... here we will begin a new type of training... it may work better then the current," Jiraiya chuckled lowly as he gave a soft groan, pulling himself into a standing position he took a few small steps towards the struggling ninja. "Naruto... think of it this way. It is a matter of life and death... a great ninja has attacked you. His chakra is enormous... and a great fireball is barreling down upon you..."

Naruto nodded softly, as his arms fell to his sides, taking a long deep sigh, his eyes fell shut.

"Just then... your precious one leaps in front of the flames in hopes of protecting you, by doing so they will surely meet death... you have two choices Naruto... let your precious one die from the flames... or protect them. Save yourself and your precious one by containing the flames inside the brush," He smiled lightly down to the young boy.

Naruto bit his lip lightly as his grip on the brush tightened slightly.

"Well Naruto... what happens?"

"I shove her aside... the brush isn't working..."

"And you both die from the power of the ninja,"

Blinking quickly Naruto's eyes snapped open, looking up to Jiraiya with a sigh. "But... why do we both die?"

"Because Naruto... you take the jutsu at full power. Even if you manage to save your precious one, they will die inside without you,"

His head fell slowly as he stared to the ground in silence; it was as if things just now began to make sense. A true precious one... someone you would sacrifice yourself for. Someone you can not live without, someone who acknowledges you and you acknowledge. Someone that you love... and loves you as well.

"Naruto... time is up. Your training is over... in my opinion a failure. I am sorry that I could not train you better, but it seems you just aren't meant for the brush. Nothing has worked..." Jiraiya sighed lightly as his arm rose, lightly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ero-sennin... who is your precious one?" Naruto left Jiraiya's side, shuffling slowly to the bench, he sat down. Lightly spinning the brush between his fingers like a coin.

"Why do you ask?" Short steps were taken as the elder sat beside him.

"Because... I want to know. Everyone has someone they fight for. To protect, and care, and love for. Who is your precious one?"

Jiraiya smiled lightly to himself as his head lowered, arms crossing over his chest. "Tsunade-hime of course, you as well. Uzumaki Naruto-kun,"

Naruto's eyes rose, looking to Jiraiya as his mouth took a breathlessly gasp. "Ero-sennin..."

Suddenly, Naruto fell over Jiraiya, arms wrapping around him quickly. "Ero-sennin... you really care about me?"

"Of course Naruto... your the soon to be Hokage of Konoha, right? You are the final gift that Yondaime-sama gave to us,"

"A gift?" Monster... demon... Kyubii... fox-boy... dropout... loser... all these words were common to Naruto. But a gift? Never... never had anyone thought of him as a gift. Tears fell from Naruto's cheeks as he hid himself from Jiraiya's gaze... "I'm sorry Ero-sennin, a ninja never cries,".

"Naruto, a ninja never cries... but at times, we cannot help it. Humans cry... and we are human before anything else..."

----------------

Shizune smiled as she and Sakura sat atop Konoha Hall, staring out over the forest as the sun slowly fell from sight. Sakura sighed softly as she rest her chin in her hands, feet dangling off the edge of the building. The young girl's body marked and bruised in a few areas from such harsh training over the past few days.

"Naruto is going to be amazed when he sees you at the exams. Two weeks and look at you know, your buff," Shizune giggled lightly as she reached over, her hand squeezing Sakura's lightly.

Sakura smiled lightly shaking her head lightly. "Stop that, I'm not that strong. Even I hope arms aren't that muscular. I like having slender arms, not big ropey ones like Hokage-sama,"

Shizune laughed lightly. "Shh... Never let Tsunade-sama hear that. She has changed her appearance enough; we don't need her trying to find a way to make her arms thinner,"

"What does Hokage-sama's real face look like anyway?"

"Even I don't know that... you know Sakura-chan, with all this training of the body, we haven't trained the soul. We haven't talked at all... if I am going to continue being your sensei, I should know some things about my student," She adjusted herself, pulling her legs under her body as she sat on her knees.

"Haruno Sakura... student of Shizune-sensei. Former student of Kakashi-sensei. What else is there you want to know?"

"Unlike Kakashi-san I want to know my students. I want to be your friend as well," She smiled as her hand rose to lightly run through Sakura's hair. "What do you do for fun? What do you like and dislike? Tell me all about Haruno Sakura-chan, I know all I need to know about Shinobi-Sakura,"

"Well... I study a lot. Sometimes I hang out at the Yamanaka Flower Shop... I like flowers, making sure I look presentable at all times. I dislike my forehead... and annoying people," She smiled lightly as she slowly pulled her legs up from the edge. Her knees pulled up to her chin as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Do you have a boyfriend? A boy you like maybe?" Shizune smiled as she lightly nudged Sakura's arm as she slowly took the same position as Sakura.

"I did... Sasuke-kun,"

There was no more talking between the two... Shizune's smile slowly faded as Sakura's face fell. Looking away from her new mentor, Sakura turned her attention back to the falling sun. Teeth slowly gripped her bottom lip. Shizune moved slowly closer to her, and arms moving around her shoulders slowly.

"I- I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have brought it up,"

"It's not your fault... I told myself I was never going to think about Sasuke again... he means nothing to me anymore..."

"That's not true is it?"

"No... I still love him even though I am not suppose too... He is one of the most feared and dangerous nins in the world, an exile from Konoha," The shaking feeling over cold and loneliness ran down Sakura's spine as she moved into Shizune's arms.

"Is he your precious one?"

"Precious one?" Head slowly fell to rest on Shizune's chest.

"The one you fight for... to protect. The one you could not live within,"

"No... Not anymore, not after what he did..."

"Do you even have a precious one then?" Shizune placed her chin lightly atop Sakura's head. Gently strokes of comfort ran down Sakura's back.

"Ones I can't live without? I suppose I do..."

"Who?"

"Lee-kun... and of course, Naruto-kun,"

------

"We are the ANBU; the best of the best is the easiest way to explain in Shikamaru. We take our orders from Hokage-sama directly," Kakashi stepped into the ANBU armory. Kunais, shurikens, swords, spears, caltrops, claws, scrolls and staffs hung from wall to wall. Leaning against corners in containers, held in glass cases. Hanging off the walls weapons of the ANBU filled the small room. There before the two were the most important items to the ANBU. The hunter masks...

"We fight for all of Konoha... we kill to protect those who are precious to us. We fight with extreme prejudice... kill or be killed is the law of the ANBU. Learn it well Shikamaru... Oh and one more thing," Kakashi lead the younger ninja towards the wall of masks.

"What is it?" He looked up to the older ninja who quickly pulled a mask from the wall. The vicious snarl of a rapid wolf stared to Shikamaru as Kakashi placed it over his face.

"There is a reason we are the best... we fight and survive so we may see our precious ones again. To the ANBU that is the ninja way. Simply live to see your precious one and to be with them and know they are safe for another day... you have a precious one don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Who? Who is it that you are willing to give your life to protect?"

"Temari of the Sand..."

A rival ninja... Kakashi sighed lightly as he gave a light nod... he turned back to the wall of masks. "This is your mask Shikamaru... keep it safe, wear it proudly. Nara Shikamaru... welcome to the ANBU,"

The face of a bat stared up at Shikamaru as the heavy stone mask was placed in his hands. "The bat?"

"You see without seeing... you know what is happening and what will happen before anyone else could imagine. You fight in the shadows and dark of night Shikamaru. You attack swiftly and quickly with precision and strength. The bat...."

--------

"Haa...haa...haa...."

"Hinata-chan! Aren't you done yet? The sun is setting; don't you want to join us from dinner? Kurenai-sensei is treating!" Kiba smiled as he waved as he and Shino walked aside Kurenai.

"I- I'm sorry Kiba-kun... haa...haa...but I am going to continue...haa... if that is alright.." Hinata stood, nearly squatting as she panted heavily. Head hung between her legs; hands chuckling her knees tightly as sweat fell from her forehead.

"Hinata-chan, you are killing yourself doing this. Come with us and rest... the Exams are less then two days away," The soft spoken Shino spoke up with a bit of surprise from Kiba and Kurenai. His hands jammed into his pockets as usual, his shades slipped down his nose slightly as rarely seen eyes looked to the small girl.

"Please Shino-kun... haa...haa... I'll be fine. Please, I want to continue my training... I can't let Naruto-kun down this time..." She bit her bottom lip softly as she rose from her weak, tired stance.

Kurenai smiled softly as she listened to the young Hyuuga speak. Hinata... she didn't seem to realize what she was saying sometimes. Kurenai giggled lightly to herself as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. The little Hyuuga couldn't hide it at all... she loved Naruto with all her heart. If only she had to the courage to tell Naruto what everyone else knew...

"Hinata-chan, I'll be back in an hour or so. If your still here training I am personally going to knock you out so you will at least get some rest before the exams," Kurenai called out over her shoulder as she and the boys turned from her, leaving to enjoy a full dinner after a hard day of training.

---------------

Chapter 8 complete! This was actually a rather hard chapter for me to write. I wanted a very deep, powerful and emotional feeling for this chapter, though I am not too sure if I accomplished this. This is the very reason why I chose the name "Growing Up" for this fic.

The main focus of Naruto has always been the fact that they are ninjas. Where in reality, they are all still kids and as Jiraiya said, human before anything else. While the story will still focus on the fighting, on the action and storyline progression of Naruto, many very human aspects will be coming out further in this fiction. Relationships will be made, emotions will be played with, and hearts will be broken. Everything that makes a human a human. The Naruto cast is still growing up, both as ninjas and as people.

The Chuunin Exams Are Finally Approaching! Less Then Two Days Before Naruto and The Others Face A New Journey!

But first:

Chapter 9: Kurenai and Jiraiya's Mischievous Plan!


	9. Chapter 9

Growing Up...

Kurenai and Jiraiya's Mischievous Plan

"So... this is the girl Naruto mentioned during training..."

"He mentioned her?"

"Yes... we were speaking of precious ones. He didn't say who, only saying 'she'," Jiraiya smiled lightly as Kurenai stood beside him. Standing there in the cover of the bushes, he and the young Jounin watched.

The small Hyuuga girl lay on the ground, her chest rising and falling slowly as sweat strained face nuzzled into the grass. Logs lay around the field tore to shreds; trees stripped of bark and half torn from the ground.

"She did this all herself?"

"No.. Shino and Kiba have been training here as well, but as you can see. She hasn't rested since she heard about the Exams. Look at her poor little hands..."

Even at a quick glance, it was seen. Hinata's knuckles red, and bruised. Palms scratched and cut, her finger tips dark with blood and burnt with chakra.

"What has she been doing?" Stepping out of the brushes quietly, Jiraiya knelt beside the small Hyuuga, gently holding the sleeping girl's hand in his.

"Killing herself with her training. She is doing this all for Naruto. She talks to herself all day. 'I can't let him down. I have to make him proud of me...' that is all she thinks about..." Kurenai joined Jiraiya at Hinata's side.

"Her fingers are burnt... her hands look like they are about to bleed. She definitely does need a good rest," Jiraiya smiled lightly as he stood, gently picked Hinata up in his arms. "I'll take her to Tsunade-hime... she will heal Hinata good as new,"

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama," Kurenai smiled as she ran her hand lightly through Hinata's hair. "Can you do one other thing for me?"

"Possibly..."

--------

The sun rose over Konoha as the birds awoke throughout the village. The songs of the Konoha birds moved over the small village. Naruto grumbled lightly in his sleep as he rolled over, drawing his blankets over his shoulder tightly. Moving slowly through the air, floating above Naruto's head a leaf fell, lightly taking its place on Naruto's bare forehead. Quickly a firm hand fell, smacking Naruto in the forehead.

"AHH! What the hell?!" Naruto sat up rubbing his forehead quickly, blanket falling off his body. Looking up quickly, he saw the grinning old face of Jiraiya. "Dammit! How do you people keep getting in here?!"

"You left the window open," He chuckled as his rests his hands on her waist.

"Why did you hit me?" His hand fell from his forehead, a small bruise hidden beneath his bangs.

"Because the leaf didn't work,"

"Get out..." Naruto sighed lightly as he tossed the leaf away, laying back down.

"Your precious one... her name is Hyuuga Hinata, am I right?"

"She is only one of the people I fight for... why do you bring her up though?"

"Put on your clothes, something you need to see," He smirked lightly as he tossed the orange jumpsuit at Naruto.

-------

Tsunade yawned loudly as she stretched her arms over her head. Busty form wrapped in a white robe she lead Jiraiya and Naruto through the large spacious apartment atop Konoha Hall. "She's in here... I gave her a drug that will keep her asleep for a few more hours since she woke during the night a few times,"

Sliding open the shoji door separating the hall and sitting room laying on a small futon Hinata rest peacefully. Her small hands wrapped in bandages from fingertips to mid forearms.

"Jiraiya, did you contact Hyuuga-sama and explain to him Hinata's situation?"

"Yes, though he didn't seem to give to much thought to the matter. His training of Hanabi seems to be the most important thing to him at the moment,"

"Situation? What situation?" Naruto looked up to Tsunade curiously as she sat down on a small cushion. As if on queue Shizune stepped from the kitchen with a tray of tea and biscuits, setting it on the table she sat beside Tsunade.

"She will be alright, but I am not to sure that I can allow her to participate in the exams..."

"Why?" He glanced back over to Hinata, his fists balling slowly.

"She burnt her hands pretty badly. Forcing all her chakra into her hands and releasing it at once. Her hands are pretty bad. If I let her participate, she could injure herself further, and would be in extreme pain no matter what," Tsunade sighed softly as she took a small sip of tea.

"She can take it... you have to let her, no matter how much pain she would be in. She would be in twice as much pain if you didn't let her," Naruto pounded on the table as he stared Tsunade down.

"Do you know why she burnt out her hands, Naruto?" Jiraiya placed his hand firmly on Naruto's head. "She was training so hard for you..."

"For me?"

"From what Kurenai has told me, Hinata has felt the same pain you mentioned since she fought with Neji. She wanted to make sure she didn't disappoint you, that she could prove to you show could change just as she promised you last time..."

Naruto's hands fell open as he felt weak, staring back to the sleeping form. "Hinata-chan..."

"Naruto... stay here with Hinata. When she wakes up, talk with her. If she wants to continue I will allow it,"

"Why do you want me to ask her?"

"Because if it's one of us, she will say no since that is what we want to hear,"

-----------

"So, how did it go?" Kurenai smiling lightly as she sat with Jiraiya at a small sake stand. A small cup in her hand as the bottle itself rest before Jiraiya.

"Naruto and Hinata are at Tsunade-sama's. He is going to speak with her about the situation concerning the Chuunin Exams,"

"Thank you, Jiraiya. Without your help, Hinata and Naruto would never have this chance to talk in privacy. I really hope that she will take this chance to finally tell him the truth, before it makes her sick inside,"

"Heh... this will be very interesting to watch play out. Naruto seems to know what love means, but I think this will be the first time he will ever think of the word love becoming part of his life. As you know he grew up being hated, this will be an new experience for him... he knows what it's like to have someone special in Iruka-san and Sakura-chan but love, never before," He smirked lightly as he sipped his own sake.

"It will be the same for Hinata, all she has ever experienced in her life has been cold eyes from her family, and only friendship of Shino-kun and Kiba-kun," Kurenai smiled lightly. "I am so excited... new love in Konoha,"

Jiraiya chuckled lightly as he shook his head lightly. "This isn't one of my novel's Kurenai-chan. We don't know how either one will react, but either way, this shall be fun,"

----------

Naruto sniffed around as he opened the refrigerator door, rooting around a bit pig like through what little food Tsunade had. Picking a jar of sardines from near the back of the fridge he pulled it out, closing the refrigerator door. Unscrewing the lid he sniffed lightly at the fish before picking one out and chomping it in half.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm?" He looked to the doorway, Hinata's small form leaning against the doorframe lightly as she looked to him with shy eyes. Blushing softly as she felt as if she was revealing a bit too much to him, her heavy coat on the floor beside the futon cushion. Her arms moved in front of her body as if in hopes on hiding the black cotton and fishnet shirt from his view.

"May I have one?"

"Oh, yeah," He grinned as he held the jar out to her. She smiled weakly as she carefully selected one, pulling it from the jar slowly.

"What is this place? Do you live here?" She slowly brought it to her mouth, taking a tiny bite of the fish.

"No, this is Hokage-sama's place,"

"Why are we here?"

"Kurenai-sensei brought you here last night because you burnt your hands so badly. Then she wanted me to stay here and take care of you or something,"

Hinata blushed deeply as she looked away, chewing lightly on the fish as she slipped the rest into her mouth. "You don't need to stay here with me... I should leave anyway, I have to go train,"

"You can't train today. Today is mandatory rest for the Exams... even your hands are hurt too badly,"

Lifting her hands she finally saw the bandages wrapped around her hands tightly. Teeth softly took in her bottom lip, chewing softly as she kept her eyes from meeting Naruto's. Her eyes filled with glistening tears. "Does that mean I can't be in the Exams?"

"Hokage-sama said that she will allow you to only if your want to, but you may injure yourself further, and it may hurt a lot to fight,"

"I'm so stupid..." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she bit down harder on her lip. "I train and train, and now if I do go into the Exams I'll hurt myself. I shouldn't have trained so hard..."

"Your not stupid... your smarter then me, at least be happy about that," Naruto smiled lightly as he tried to cheer her up with his cheerful kitsune face.

"But I-"

"You did it for me... I don't know why though. You don't have to prove anything to me, Hinata-chan," Chomping down the last fish in the jar, Naruto screwed the lid back on, slipping the jar back into the fridge.

"But I promised you... I promised you I would change. That I would become like you, strong and brave..."

"You are strong, you are powerful, Hinata-chan. Your brave already too... if you weren't brave you wouldn't have fought Neji, and you wouldn't have pushed yourself to your limits in training. You already have changed, you don't have anything to prove in the Exams," Smiling lightly, he took a small cloth from his pocket. Grinning, he lightly took it upon himself to wipe Hinata's cheeks dry.

"But I wanted to show you... I wanted you to see that I kept my promise by fighting in the Exams," She blushed softly as Naruto wiped her cheeks, only in battle had someone come this close to her face.

"You can participate, but only if you truly want to..."

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know... it's your decision..."

"Naruto-kun..." Blinking softly as a few more droplets appeared on her cheeks, she took a half step forward, pressing herself into Naruto's chest. Thin arms wrapping around him tightly as she buried her face into his jacket. The same as the night of Neji and Chouji's funeral, his arms slowly lifted to wrap around her small frame. "Please Naruto-kun... tell me what to do? Do I risk it? Do I risk my hands or do I wait another year?"

"I don't know, Hinata-chan..."

"I don't want to be left behind..."

"You don't to be... but you have to decide if you're going to risk it or not. No one can make it for you. Enter or not, Kiba and Shino will still make it in... for once, it's all your decision Hinata-chan. No one to think about but yourself..."

-------------

As with all my chapters, some will like some will hate. But remember, just because of this chapter, there is no guarantee this story will be NaruHina. n.

Till next time...

Next Chapter: The Chuunin Exams Begin!


	10. Chapter 10

Growing Up...

The Chuunin Exams Begin!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We welcome you to the village of Konoha and invite you to join us in our celebration of the Fall Chuunin Exams!" Tsunade grinned as she stood inside the Hokage's balcony. Her arm raised with a fist as she looked over the filled stadium. Shizune smiled lightly as she watched Tsunade have such obvious much as the crowd roared with her words.

"You may think it odd that I have called you all to the stadium when the Exams are just beginning! Well you see, I am breaking tradition! Some of you may not know, but I am Tsunade, new Hokage of Konoha! Well you see, to me, a new Hokage means new rules, new traditions!" Another roar of the crowd arose.

"Instead of the usual tests and trials. This year, we have so many Genins it would take days simple to just cut the numbers down! The leaf, the sand, the mist, the rain, the grass, and so many others. The best and brightest are all here. But to cut down on the time and get things done, we are going to weed out the weaker ones right away!"

Fireworks whizzed through the air as they exploded in a show of majestic designs as confetti over the crowds. "Bring in the Genins!"

As the crowd roared, Naruto grinned as he held the small card each one was given, a number written upon it. 137 pinned to his coat as he looked over the large mass of Genin students moving through the halls of the stadium as the filed into the field. Pushing his way through the crowd as he heard the chanting of the stadium.

"Naruto!" Sakura laughed as she pushed through the mass of Genins, grabbing Naruto's arm. "This is crazy! How many do you think are here?"  
"Uhh... a lot is my best guess..."

"Have you seen Hanabi anywhere? I was looking for her since I got here,"

"No, but I really doubt she no showed,"

Light blinked Naruto as he blinked lightly, stepping into the field as Sakura clung to his arm to keep herself from being lost in the masses.

"Genins! Are you ready for a explanation of this first test?" Tsunade grinned as a roar from the nearly filled field rose with her words.

"Listen carefully. This is not - repeat not the first test of the Chuunin Exams. This is the first ever, Chuunin Exams Qualifier! Surrounding the stadium I have ANBU members and Jounin leaders who have been trained to feel and measure chakra just by sense. When I give the word, give it your all! Focus your chakra with all your might, ever single bit of it! Only the strongest chakras will advanced. At the end of this qualifier I will read out 8 names! These 8 and their teams will advance to the Chuunin Exams! 24 people, meaning 8 teams will participate in this year's Exams!"

"What the hell? That isn't fair only 8 teams!" The Genin crowd roared in protest as yells echoed through the stadium. "What the hell is she thinking?!"

Naruto gulped deeply as this news sunk in slowly. "Only 8 teams..." Hmm... simple, he would just take some chakra from that baka Kyubii, heh, that ought to put him at the top of that list! "Don't worry Sakura-chan... we will make the cut, I know it..."

"I know Naruto-kun," She smiled softly as she released his arm finally as Tsunade rose her arm slowly.

"Once I drop my arm, I expect to feel nothing I have ever before from you all! Show your true power!" Tsunade grinned as her hand finally fell.

A whistle of energy echoed through the stadium as if her hand falling had been it's only cause, a glow of power seemed to rise from the masses. Each Genin standing at attention as their hands tightly held in the position of the tiger.

"Hehe! Is this all you Genin's have to offer! Come on I know you can give more then that!" Tsunade giggled as she yelled out over the mass. The crowd yelled and cheered for each of their own Genins. Chuunin and Jounin sensei secretly rooting for their own pupils as lords watched in semi-awe a the power manifested itself as a large blue aura over the stadium. Suddenly there in the sea of aura a spike of red shot through the sky, spiking up from the sea. Almost in a challenge, deep purple chakra spiked through the air. One by one, more and more unusual chakra came to challenge and over take the red.

Naruto's teeth gritted tightly as Kyubii's power rushed through his body, beads of sweat trickling down his face. Were there truly others this powerful! Enough to rival the power the Kyubii had to offer Naruto?

"And the results are in! You may all relax now!" Tsunade smirked as she watched those spikes of aura rise one over the other. The slowly fell as the Genins slowly gave sighs of relief, aura slowly fading.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and Genin... I will now announce the results as they have been given to me. The following genins and their teams please report back here at 2 o'clock!

Number 126 - Konoha's Shitaru Keisuke! Team Members: Rock Lee, Ten-Ten!

Lee smiled lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, we finally know his name..."

Number 135 - Konoha's Hyuuga Hanabi! Team Members: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura!

"Hanabi is the strongest of the three of us?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over the crowd once more... she could over come the Kyubii's power?

Number 73 - The Sand's Gaara! Team Members: Kankurou and Temari!

Number 283 - The Grass' Hitoro Ushima! Team Members: Keiyoko Mishina and Jin!

Number 5 -Konoha's Harunama Kazuki! Team Members: Ino Yamanaka and Tanaka Mamimi!

Number 413 - The Mist's Minka! Team Members: Kira and Jen!

Number 212 - The Mist's Ayami! Team Members: Kanemura Joji and Genturou"

and finally...

Number 199 - Konoha's Hyuuga Hinata! Team Members: Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino!

Naruto smiled lightly. "Hinata-chan is here after all..."

"H-Hinata-chan!" Kiba's eyes widened as he looked to her in shock, Akamaru yipping softly as if giving Kiba confirmation. Kiba whispered silently to himself. "Hinata-chan, how powerful is she really?"

"To those of you who didn't make this year's cut. Do feel bad, not at all. This was simply just a way to cut down numbers. I believe each and every one of you truly have what it takes to become Chuunin, but this time, these 8 teams will be the only ones to get that chance. I am sorry, but please, try again next year, and train with all your heart,"

"Team Keisuke, Team Hanabi, Team Gaara, Team Ushami, Team Kazuki, Team Minka, Team Ayami, and Team Hinata. Please return to the stadium at 2 o'clock this afternoon. I ask of this to you all in the stands as well. It is then that we will have the first test of the Chuunin Exams!"

--------

Note: Yes, I know it is short, very short. But I will make it up to you all in the next chapter with a special extra long chapter. The entire first exam will take place with the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The First Exam! Anything It Takes To Pass!


	11. Chapter 11

Growing Up

The First Exam! Anything It Takes To Pass!

"Hanabi-chan!" Naruto dashed towards the small Hyuuga girl, gripping his shoulder tightly. Dark eyes narrowed as she span around to face him, her hand lightly touching her chest. Naruto gasped as he fell back, coughing lightly as he stared up to her. "Ca-ca-ca.... Hanabi-chan! It's me Naruto!"

"I knew who it was... don't touch me. What do you want?" She crossed her arms slowly over her chest as the stood in the fighter's entrance of Konoha stadium.

"I just wanted to know.. how did you beat me in chakra?" He slowly pulled himself up to his feet.

"Because your weak..."

"But I mean, Kyuubi. How powerful are you really... to match Kyuubi"

"I didn't match Kyuubi, nothing human could match Kyuubi, unless they were the Fourth, you know that Uzumaki Naruto,"

Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, seeing the strike from Hanabi moments before. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." He lightly guided Sakura away from him as he stared down to Hanabi. "Tell me then... how did you beat me?"

"Because you tried to cheat. Hokage-sama even said, they would measure your chakra. You tried to cheat by relying on the Kyuubi's power,"

"So then... that mean's that both you and that Keisuke kid are both naturally stronger then me?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly as his stance fell to a weaker one, barely holding his ground.

"Yes, but if we are going to work as a so called team today, I have to tell you this Naruto. I felt Keisuke's chakra in the qualifier. His was far beyond Kyuubi's... he is the one we have to fear," Her head lowered slowly to the side as a few stands of hair fell over her face.

"But you just said, no human except the Fourth's could match Kyuubi's,"

"Exactly... what I felt wasn't human,"

"You mean, there is another demon-sealed kid from Konoha?"

"No, what I mean is I don't know what this Keisuke is. I say we avoid battle with him at all costs, unless we want to feel a power rival to your Kyuubi's,"

-----------

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for faithfully returning as now we will begin the first of the Chuunin Exams! First, I would like to greet out guests of honor who have graciously left their homes just to see the Exams in person!" Tsunade grinned as she waved her had to the left, a tall man would approach her slowly. Traditional Chinese goatee on a thin face, he smiled to Tsunade, bowing lightly to her and the crowd. He tipped his hat lightly over his face as he was introduced by Tsunade.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Mist's own Mizukage -sama. And now, we would also like to greet from the Sand, newly appointed Kazekage. Former sensei of Exam participates, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou - I introduce to you, Kazekage Baki-sama!"

Baki approached Tsunade slowly, dressed in the full Kage attire. Taking her hand slowly, he lightly nodded to her and the crowd. "May I address the crowd before we begin, Hokage-dono?"

"Yes, of course you may," Tsunade smiled as she nodded once more, stepping aside to let him take the railing.

"Citizens of Konoha, and those of you who have traveled here from all over the world. I would just like to once more on behave of the entire Sand, and now as Kazekage... apologize for the actions of my men during the Spring Exams. Orochimaru's trickery and impersonation of our own Kazekage, we fell to his manipulation. As a gift to you, Konoha and further apology to your entire village, we take it upon ourselves to fund the repairs and construction of the Hokage monument. We as well leave this too you all..." He smiled lightly to himself as his hand rose to direct the crowd's attention to the opposite side of the stadium. There set of the entrance were a group of Sand nins, the entire top of the Entrance Hall covered by tarp was pulled away. There hanging above the Hall a bust of Sarutobi, hands locked into the seal of the Tiger. "May the flames of Konoha always burn within this stadium!"

The crowd seemed to take over now as cheers and roars filled the sky. In the crowd itself, filled with the Chuunin and Jounin of Konoha, saluted the bust as others gave calls of admiration to the new Kazekage.

"Kazekage, this gift and kindness of the Sand will never be forgotten. On behalf of all of Konoha, we thank you and accept all you have offered,"

"JUST DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Konohamaru, sit down!"

"Hehe, man that's a loud kid.." Tsunade smiled to herself as she offered the Kage's their seats beside her own. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We now begin, the first of the Chuunin Exams! Will the remaining teams please make their way into the field!"

The first to appear from the depths of the Entrance tunnel was Gaara, Temari and Kankurou following closely behind him, behind the Sand that Grass nins entered. A mix of the two teams of from the Mist following in after, Team Hinata and Team Ino following. Team Hanabi followed after as finally Team Keisuke entered.

Standing quietly in the middle of the field Naruto watched of this Keisuke, Lee, and Ten-ten entered.

Keisuke looked human enough... long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Thin blue eyes looked over the competition through dark purple face paint which covered most of the young Genin's face. Heavy fishnet and brown fur coat hung over his shoulders, as well of full length pants. Naruto smirked lightly, looked almost as if this Keisuke was taking fashion lessons from Kiba.

Hanabi looked over her competition, didn't seem to be too much to worry about. Her elder sister, the team of girls from the Mist, two male Mist nins and another girl. Some more fools from the Grass... not too much to worry about. Keisuke and Gaara were the only ones who looked to put up any challenge at all.

"For those of you who knew him... one of Sarutobi-sama's favorite methods of training new students was the Bell Training. Three students to get two bells from their sensei's waist. Well, this is essentially the same but, it will be one Genin against one Jounin. A bell around the Jounin's waist, one at a time, each Genin will fight to take hold of the bell.

We have 24 participates, 8 teams... when this first exam is over, only 12 will remain. These will be the 12 people who pass will be the one's to take their bell the quickest.

Oh, and one more thing... if our Jounin examiner removed your forehead protector, you are disqualified and are immediately eliminated!"

"As a Chuunin, the most important factor to a mission is time. The quick and the dead... in this Exam, do anything possible to win. But we do not want any corpses in this season, alright?" Tsunade smiled lightly as the scoreboard at the top of the stadium began to shuffle names quickly.

"This board will now randomly choose who goes first!"

Names on the board shuffled quicker and quicker as it suddenly stopped.

..............The Mist's Jen..........

"And there we have it! First up, Jen from the Mist. All other participants please wait your turn up in the fighter's lounge!"

--------

As Naruto and Sakura entered the fighter's lounge most of the other Genins had taken their stops at the windows. Naruto smiled lightly as he looked over the room of fighters, he dashed to the window, wedging himself in between Kiba and the Mist's Genkurou. There in the battle field the Jounin examiner stood, Ino approaching center field.

"Wait! I thought that Jen from the Mist was going first,"

"Jen was already eliminated... the Examiner sliced right through her forehead protector with a kunai and Hokage-sama disqualified her," The young man, Genkurou spoke to Naruto through the large scarf around his neck, large glasses over his eyes.

Naruto gulped quickly as Sakura stood beside him, peering over his shoulder. She bit her lip lightly as she watched Ino take her ready stance before the examiner. "Naruto, who is the examiner?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him before,"

_"Yamanaka Ino has forfeited! Ayami of the Mist please report to the battlefield!"_

"What? Dammit, Ino-chan, do you even care about passing?" Sakura sighed as she rest her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata stood quietly near the door of the lounge as Ayami passed by her towards the field. Hinata's hands still bandaged up tightly, only her fingertips were exposed to the air as she held her hand before her.

"Huh? Oh, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned as he moved from his position at the window, Sakura taking his place. "You decided to try after all, I am proud of you Hinata-chan,"

"Naruto-kun, do you know this examiner? He seems strong, do you think we will be able to beat him?" She looked away slowly, blushing softly as her fingers played with one another.

"Yeah, I think so. How tough can he be?" Naruto grinned as he placed his fists on his sides, chuckling lightly.

"Naruto... the fight's over," Sakura called from the window. Naruto's grin fell slowly as he rubbed the back of his head ideally.

"Who won?"

"The examiner... and Ayami is being taken away by the medical team,"

_"Inuzuka Kiba please report to the battlefield!"_

Kiba sighed lightly as he left his spot at the window, Akamaru whimpering softly as he crawled down Kiba's shoulder and tucked himself into the jacket. "Well, wish me luck,"

He moved past Hinata and Naruto, Hinata taking Kiba's arm quickly. "Be careful, Kiba-kun,"

Naruto smiled lightly as he watched. "Don't lose Kiba, we need someone to beat him,"

----------

Kiba took his place before the examiner, Akamaru crawled from Kiba's coat, hopping onto the ground. Kiba licked his lips slowly as he took a ready stance.

"Hopefully not all of you Genin's are as weak as those ones from before," The Jounin smiled as the belt rang lightly as it rest on his hip.

"Don't worry, Examiner-san... I won't lose to you,"

"Is that so?"

"Ready, Fight!"

..............................

"Inuzaku Kiba has succeed! Time: 3 seconds!"

"What?" The examiner grabbed at his waist quickly, the bell indeed gone.

Akamaru yipped quickly as he dropped the bell into Kiba's hand. Kiba smirked lightly as he chuckled, holding the bell between his fingers. "Should have been paying more attention to my dog then making fun of us Genins"

Hinata giggled softly as she stared down to the field.

"Alright Kiba!" Naruto grinned as he called down from the lounge. "I told you he wasn't unbeatable, didn't I Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, you were right Naruto-kun," She smiled softly as Kiba shook the bell above his head with a grin as he moved back towards the stairway to the lounge.

"Genkurou of the Mist, please report to the battlefield!"

------

The day passed incredibly slowly as one by one Genin and Jounin examiner fought. By the late afternoon as the sun was slowly falling from the sky, only four remained to be tested.

Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Shitaru Keisuke.

The current standings:

Jen: Eliminated

Yamanaka Ino: Eliminated

Ayami: Eliminated

Inuzuka Kiba: 3 seconds

Genkurou: 28 minutes 17 seconds

Rock Lee: 7 minutes 22 seconds

Minka: 33 minutes

Temari: 37 minutes

Hitoro Ushima: Eliminated

Hyuuga Hanabi: 2 minutes 15 seconds

Gaara: 10 seconds

Harunama Kazuki: 11 minutes 10 seconds

Keiyoko Mishina: Eliminated

Aburame Shino: 4 minutes

Haruno Sakura: 22 minutes

Tanaka Mamimi: 6 minutes 12 seconds

Kankurou: 13 minutes

Kanemura Joji: Eliminated

Kira: 44 minutes

Jin: Eliminated

Ten-Ten: Eliminated

-------------

_"Hyuuga Hinata, please report to the battlefield,"_

A soft gulp forced it's way down her throat as she looked away from Naruto. Smiling lightly Naruto tussled his fingers through her hair. "Your turn, Hinata-chan,"

"I don't know if I can do this Naruto-kun, look at the standings. So many were eliminated, and the Examiner after all this time hasn't broken a sweat,"

"Come on, Hinata-chan. You have no reason to worry, I know you'll grab that bell, quicker then Kiba even," He smirked as he stepped away from her, showing her to the stairway back down to the battlefield. "Hurry up, don't want Hokage-sama to disqualify you,"

"Yeah, I suppose not..."

--------

Hinata stepped out into the sunlight, a light blink of her eyes as she emerged from the dark tunnels. The crowd was so huge... so loud... and there at center stage stood the Jounin Examiner. Why was she so afraid? She had seen time and time that this man could be beaten, tricked, and deceived. Making her way forward, she stood toe to toe with this man. A real ninja...

_"Hyuuga Hinata! Ready, Fight!"_

This was it, the first of the Chuunin Exams, were all her hard work, all her training would come into play. Was she really meant to be a ninja? Either way, it was time to prove to Naruto, to show him that she had kept her promise to him!

Dashing forward, her palm flat she felt her small hand make contact with the examiner's stomach. A blast of chakra shook the field. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt his body tighten. A sudden cough shook through the examiner's body as he fell to his knees, leaning over Hinata's outstretched arm...

"How?" Another cough shook his body as Hinata heard a drop of blood strike the ground... reaching out, she pulled the bell from his waist. Stepping aside, he fell.

"Hyuuga Hinata... has succeed. Time: 13 seconds... s-someone please, send the medics to collect Examiner Myosuki..."

The crowd fell silent, as even her fellow team members and Genins didn't speak. Kiba's mouth hung open in shock as Naruto pushed Kara and Genkurou to the side, gaining himself a better view. At the edge of the window, Hanabi's eyes were wide with shock.

Hinata fell to her knees, as she lightly placed her hand on the back of the Examiner's head. Her own eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Are you alright? Please be okay..."

His body shook in pain as his face pushed through the dirt, he looked to her. A trail of blood fell from his mouth as he smiled lightly. "You... you'll make it, even if no one else does..."

--------

"Hinata-Nee-chan," Hanabi stood before the doorway of the lounge. Arms crossed over her chest as those pale eyes stared to Hinata as she stepped onto the lounge landing. "How did you do that? Tell me now!"

"I- I don't know... I just hit him. I'm sorry, Hanabi-chan," Looking away once more, Hinata's eyes fell.

"You must know! I've trained harder then you my entire life. Days and days on nothing but hard work. Yet you take him out with a single blow. I want to know!"

"I... I trained..."

_"Uzumaki Naruto... please report to the battlefield. A new examiner has taken Myosuki's place. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our new Jounin examiner, Akimichi Toburo-san,"_

"Akimichi?" Naruto looked away from the field in hopes of gaining some information on this new examiner. The room remained silent as the heads of those of Konoha that remained, fell. Looking to the ground in an odd silence. The first to final speak, Shino.

"Naruto... Akimichi Toburo is Chouji-kun's father,"

----------

Naruto stood at the center of the battlefield. Watching as the head of the Akimichi clan approached. The heavy man smiled lightly as he took his place before Naruto, his hands resting at his hips.

"Akimichi-sama... I-"

"Naruto-kun, mention Chouji to me at all and I will make sure, you do not reach this bell," Pulling from the pouch on his waist, he tied the bell to his hip. "Come at me Uzumaki Naruto, with everything you have,"

_"Ready, Fight!"_

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto took a slight leap back as his body multiplied. Seven in all as the real Naruto stood behind. His clones leaping upon Akimichi each one grabbing for the bell.

"You haven't learned anything have you Naruto-kun? Multi-sized no Jutsu!" His body began to inflate as punches and kicks were landed, his body simple repelled each attack. Knocking the clones away with a quick swipe of his staff. Each disappearing with a puff of smoke. "I saw all your tricks last time Naruto,"

"Heh, that so?" Naruto grinned as a he appeared behind the giant man. Kunai was held in tight flat palms. "You never saw this! Kakashi-sensei's ultimate Taijutsu technique! 1000's Years of Pain!"

His hands drove forward, ramming the shuriken into plump flesh, only to have the knife bounce back into Naruto's chest. Flesh to thick to pierce.

"A poke in the ass? Great technique, haha!" Turning again with surprising speed Akimichi's bo smashed into the back of Naruto's head. Crying out in quick pain, Naruto tumbled forward.

The ring of the bell was caught by Naruto as he reached out suddenly, fingertips clutching the bell as he fell forward, his weight pulling it free from Akimichi's hip.

_"Uzumaki Naruto has succeed! Time: 1 minutes, 39 seconds!"_

Naruto grinned as he rolled to his feet, bell shaking tightly in his hand. A slow trickle of blood fell down that back of his neck. His freehand reached back slowly, touching the warm crimson that trickled from the back of his skull. Naruto chuckled lightly. "You hit hard... but it was your mistake in forcing me toward the bell,"

Turning Naruto slowly began his walk back towards the tunnels. Akimichi smirked lightly to himself as he tied a new bell to his waist. "Naruto-kun... you're smarter then you look. Good luck..."

"Shitaru Keisuke, please report to the battlefield. Ladies and Gentlemen this is the final Genin to take this exam!"

------

Naruto clutched the back of his head, staring to the stairs as he slowly made his way back up to the lounge. The pounding echo of feet rang through the stairwell as Naruto lifted his head to see this new Genin... this Shitaru Keisuke approach. Naruto stood, resting against the railing lightly as he watched. Silently without saying a word, Keisuke passed by and down into the battlefield. Smiling lightly to himself, Naruto began to run. Dashing back up to the lounge in time to see Keisuke approach Akimichi.

"So, your ready?" Akimichi smiled as he stood with his bo planted into the ground. Keisuke looked up to him quietly.

_"Ready, Fight!"_

Keisuke made a slight dash as his knee was driven into Akimichi's stomach. Suddenly Akimichi lent forward, his eyes bulged as his mouth hung open. Gasping for air his body shook as he was open supported by Keisuke's knee. Keisuke smirked as he drove his elbow deep into the back of Akimichi's head.

On impact Akimichi's eyes squeezed shut as he yelled in pain. Suddenly his body heaved as a shower of blood fell from his mouth. Striking his chest with his knee, Keisuke sent Akimichi back into a standing position. Dropping his knee, he span of his remaining leg. His forearm driving into the face of the elder ninja. Falling to the ground, Akimichi's eyes stared lifelessly to the sky from a crimson mask of blood. Keisuke pulled the bell from Akimichi's waist.

"Shitaru Keisuke.... Time: 30 seconds"

Medics began to rush into the field, calling for Keisuke to back away from Akimichi. A devilish smirk appeared on Keisuke face as he dangled the bell before Akimichi. He looked over the approaching medics.

"You medics are not needed here... he is dead,"

--------

As medics surrounded the fallen Akimichi, Naruto and the others watched, nearly cowering in fear as Keisuke stared up to the lounge. A slow smirk on his face as he watched Naruto, Genkurou and Kiba watching him from the window.

Tsunade stood suddenly as she pounded her fists on the railing of the Hokage's balcony, cracking the hard stone as she stared down to Keisuke.

"I should disqualify you this moment! How dare you take the life of one of your elders!"

Keisuke's gaze turned from the lounge window to Tsunade as he rose his hands, shrugging his shoulders. "Hokage-sama's orders were to win any way needed... you have no grounds to disqualify me upon!"

--------

Once things had finally settled down in the battlefield and Akimichi's body was taken away... Tsunade slowly stood to announce the results.

"The following competitors advance...

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hanabi

Hyuuga Hinata

Rock Lee

Gaara

Kankurou

Tanaka Maimimi

Inuzuka Kiba

Aburame Shino

Harunama Kazuki

and relectantly Shitaru Keisuke...

Congratulations to all of you... I expect to see all of you back tomorrow as we began the second of the Chuunin Exams..."

-------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter of "Growing Up". As I promised in Chapter 10, the entire first Exam. As always I know some will hate this, but at least a few will enjoy. Sorry it took so long to get this up but I was without internet for a few days.

Till next time!

Chapter 12: The Second Exam! Ninja Tag Team Action!


	12. Chapter 12

Growing Up…

The Second Exam! Ninja Tag Team Action!

"Hokage-sama, what do we do about Shitaru Keisuke?"

"We watch him, that's all we really can do, he is right. He technically didn't break any rules. We must allow him to continue in the competition," Tsunade sighed softly as she looked back over her shoulder slowly, out to the roaring crowd, awaiting the beginning of the second examination.

The death of Akimichi seemed to have already been long forgotten by these people. The Chuunin Exams must continue no matter what happens.

"Hokage-sama, all the remaining competitors have arrived and are ready. We should begin,"

Tsunade nodded softly as she turned, stepping out into the light, looking over the thousands, to her left Mizukage, to her right Kazekage. She rose her arms slowly to quiet the crowd before every person in that stadium turned their attention to her.

"As every great ninja knows, you can not anticipate a thing in battle. You must also have adaptability, you never know who is your ally and who is your enemy in battle. That is why for the second exam, our board will randomly choose two people. These two people will team up together and fight as one against a second team of randomly chosen partners. The winners of each match will advance to the final examination. We will now randomly choose out teams…."

The board lit up, the names of the remained 12 fighters scrambling and shuffling. After nearly three minutes, the board went black before the first match-up was displayed.

"Aburame Shino and Gaara of The Sand vs. Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hanabi! Will both teams please make their way to the field!"

------

Hanabi smiled lightly as she glanced to Gaara… finally a true battle, and against one of the strongest and feared nins known to the world, a true test of her power. All her training would come to a head today…

"Kiba-kun" Shino spoke lightly as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he peered to his teammate over the rims of his glasses. "I won't go easy on you…"

Kiba smiled as he looked over to the insect user. "Neither will I,"

------

The two teams stood before the roaring crowd, half the crowd fully behind the desert demon, the other for the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan. Hanabi grinned to herself as she stood proudly, looking over the crowd with confidence.

Shino stood unmoving beside Gaara, his hands buried in his pockets as his eyes shifted toward the sand demon. They were so much alike in their demeanor. Both of them stood there, nonchalantly and calm.. Where as a drop of sweat already ran down Kiba's face.

"Don't worry Shino-kun… I think we have an understanding. We will pass this with ease. My sands will handle our defense… your insects can handle out offense. Correct?" Gaara spoke lowly as he stood beside Shino. Shino nodded lightly.

"If that is the way you want to handle this,"

"BEGIN"

Kiba leapt from his readied stance at Shino, fist curled tightly. Sand rose up before Shino, Kiba's hand finding nothing but warm dry sand corroding his flesh slowly, he pulled back slowly, running his fist.

"Moron! I'll handle this," Hanabi sighed as he dashed at Gaara, leaping forth with a high roundhouse, a crash of sand and flesh was the only contact made. Spinning around, she threw in a high forearm, again sand rose from her strike. Remaining air born, she used the temporary wall of sand to kick off from, flipping back into her readied stance. "Dammit… I thought I was fast enough to beat it,"

"Lee and Sasuke are the only ones who I've ever seen beat the speed of Gaara's sand. There is no real chance in fighting it," Kiba growled lightly as a sudden yelp cried through the arena.

Kiba turned quickly to see Akamaru at his feet… thousands of beetles covered the small dog's body, pinching and stinging it all at once. More and more insects approached Kiba and Hanabi.

Hanabi cried out softly as she brushed a beetle from her arm. Stomping madly, crushing what bugs she could before the came closer and closer, slowly consuming her legs. Crawling and clawing at her flesh as they began to sting and climb her body. "Kiba, help me!"

Growling Kiba reaching into his pocket, leaping from the ground, he popped a solider pill into his mouth, activating his Beast Imitation he dove at Shino. "I'll get you this time!"

His hands open, fingers pointed outward as sharp claws formed. The sand rose, inches from Shino's face as Kiba's attack was held back. A deeper louder growl rose from Kiba's lungs as he pulled his hand back, again he drove his hand into the sands once more. Clawing and scraping through, he drove his claws in once more.

Shino stumbled back as claws slashed along his face… his sunglasses shattered as they fell to ground. Regaining his balance, dark gray eyes stared to Kiba angrily.

Kiba grinned as he planted his feet into the ground, Shino's beetles slowly crawling up his legs. It wasn't long before the rose up to Kiba's chest, from head to toe the bugs covered him. All stinging seemingly at once, Kiba cried out in pain.. His legs shaking and he struggled to stand, he smirked lightly.

"I'm sorry Shino, I couldn't let this fight end before I got atleast one hit in," Finally as another cry of pain rang through the arena, he feel face first into the grass. Joining Hanabi in an unconscious slumber. The match was over.

__

"Winners! Aburame Shino and Gaara Of The Sand"

Gaara smirked lightly as he looked to Shino. "Worked just as I planned… good job, Shino-kun,"

"Yes, that was easier then I thought it would be, Gaara-san. I wish you luck in the next exam," Turning slowly, Shino closed his eyes, slipping his hands back into his pockets as he began his way back up to the fighter's lounge.

----

Hinata bit her lip softly as she looked down to her fallen little sister as the bugs slowly left her body. Her eyes fell as she scanned the room quickly for Naruto. If Hanabi was defeated so quickly, what was to happen to her?

"The next match up has been decided!"

"Haruno Sakura and Kankurou vs. Tanaka Mamimi and Rock Lee! Will both teams make their way to the field!"

----------------

Yes, I know, short chapter. It's late a night, I haven't slept, I wanted to get match one over with, lol. Anyway, next chapter will be better.

Chapter 13: Love and War! Sakura and Lee, Kankurou and Mamimi!


	13. Chapter 13

Growing Up

Love And War! Sakura and Lee! Kankurou and Mamimi!

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!" Lee's mouth gaped open as his eyes went blank, slowly turning away from the window as his eyes pried themselves from the scoreboard baring their names. His fists closed tightly around the railing as he stared to the pink haired nin who was already speaking with her partner for the day, the ninja of the sand and puppeteer Kankurou.

"Sakura-chan, I-" As Lee began to speak, both Kankurou and Sakura struck the tiger seal, disappearing in puffs of smoke. Turning quickly, Lee stared down to the field as she and Kankurou stood, looking up to the fighter's lounge, awaiting Lee and Mamimi.

"So, Haruno-san. Shall I take fuzzy eyebrows and allow the girls to fight amongst themselves?" Pulling the strap off over his head, Kankurou set Karagusa down with a heavy thud as the puppet rests inside the wrappings.

"No, I want to fight Lee… just promise me you will have my back if I get in trouble. Okay, Kankurou-kun?" She looked to him with a soft smile as she untied her headband, placing it and retying it across her forehead. "Lee has a huge crush on me, so I know he won't fight with all his heart. I should have no problem, so me and you will make it to the finals in no time,"

"If that's what you wish, m'lady," Chuckling lightly, Kankurou placed his hand firmly on Karasuga's head. As finally Lee and Mamimi made their way into the arena from the tunnel entrance.

"Don't say that… just call me Sakura alright?"

"If that's what you wish, m'lady Sakura,"

"Say m'lady again and I WILL hurt you," Sakura giggled quietly to herself as Lee and Mamimi took their places before them.

"Sakura-chan… I don't want to do this, you know that, right? I don't want to hurt you," Lee sighed lightly as his arm rose, rubbing the back of his head lightly as his eyes traveled towards the ground. "Should I forfeit? Then we wouldn't have to fight,"

Mamimi's eyes were shooting daggers as she scolded at her elder, grabbing Lee's shoulder she growled. "Don't you dare forfeit! If you do, I lose also, baka! This is my chance to shine in front of Konoha and my aunt Anko!"

"I don't want you to forfeit anyway Lee-kun. I want to fight you… with everything I have,"

__

"BEGIN!"

With some surprise, Mamimi was the one to make the first move as she leapt at Kankurou, the eldest ninja in the entire tournament, what better way to test her abilities. She span in midair, connecting with a harsh wheel kick to Kankurou's temple, sending the puppeteer skidding along the ground. Sakura and Lee stared in amazement as Karagusa fell to it's die, Kankurou slowly stood, shaking his head roughly as he growled, teeth gritting.

"Bad move little girl," Kankurou planted his feet as he connected his chakra lines to Karagusa, the wooden puppet awoke, ripping out of the wrappings.

"Come on Lee!" Sakura grinned as she threw a kick to Lee's head. Ducking under it with easy Lee swiftly moved behind Sakura, one arm slipping under her arm and around her neck as his other forearm pressed against her throat. She gasped suddenly as he applied pressure, choking her slowly.

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan. But this is the easiest way without having to hurt you,"

Reaching up slowly, her face turning a deep pink, she gripped Lee's forearms. Arching her back she would quickly throw her weight forward. Flipping Lee over her head and onto the ground, he would stare up to her in surprise as he fell to the ground, losing his grip as a kunai was held above his head. Falling to her knees, kunai pointed downwards Lee rolled out of the way as the kunai stabbed into the ground.

Blocking a punch from Karagusa, Mamimi stepped up onto the puppet's platform like hip. Kicking off it, she leapt over the wooden fighter, kunai drawn she dashed towards the black clad nin.

"Fight for yourself coward!" With those words she drove the kunai into Kankurou's chest… blood splattering over her young cheeks. She smirked softly as she turned, looking to the crowd she rose her hand into the victory sign. "Yatta! I won!"

"Foolish little girl!" Kankurou smiled to himself as he a puff of smoke over took his body. Karagusa stood in his place, kunai driven into the wooden torso. Pulling back, Mamimi was driven back with a heavy forearm, sending her skidding right into the arms of the real Kankurou. Wrapping his arms around her small body, Kankurou leapt into the air.

"Supreme Taijutsu of the Sand! Sandstorm Burial!" Spinning in midair with Mamimi closely pressed to his body, he flipped into a headfirst fall towards the ground. Trying to squirm away, Mamimi screeched in fear. Finally releasing her body, Kankurou grabbed her and held her tightly by her head alone. Throwing her over his body, Mamimi's young frame was smashed into the ground as Kankurou's knees were driven into her spine. A cloud of sand rose from beneath them from the pure impact the two had caused. A crack in the ground the end result.

"Mamimi!" Lee gasped as he watched the horrid attack take place.

"You have more to worry about then her, Lee-kun!" Sakura leapt forward, catching Lee of guard this time, her foot met the back of his head, sending him into a spinning fall. Catching himself Lee skidded to a stop. Sakura landing in a crouching position the same as Lee's.

"Sakura-chan… don't make me hurt you!"

"If you want to win, you have to fight me!" Standing up slowly, with a twist of her legs, she span her body into a standing position.

Lee cried out in pain suddenly as a needle appeared, driven through his heel. Shaking lightly Lee reaching to his Lee, pulling the needle out from the bone. Standing slowly as blood trickled down his foot he stared to Sakura. "Where did that needle come from?"

Kankurou panted softly as he rose up slowly, dusting himself off as a drop of blood slipped down his lip to his chin. That move doing damage even to the user during the suddenly harsh impact. He stepped aside, reaching to Mamimi's fishnet shirt, he lifted the young girl from the ground. Her body dangling as he clutched her above his head.

"Tanaka Mamimi… do you forfeit to me?"

Her body shook softly as her closed eyes tightened in pain, coughing as blood fell from her lips, staining Kankurou's shirt as it drizzled down her lips. Arms and legs were torn and bloody as her clothes were nearly ripped to shreds.

"No… I can't ever forfeit," She spoke softly as she sniffed softly before coughing once more, sneezing blood from her nostrils.

Kankurou's eyes slowly slid open as he stared up to the small girl… his lips parting slightly as he watched her arms raise to grip his hand tightly around her throat.

"Aunt Anko is watching… I'm going to make her proud,"

"Anko, don't you think we should stop this. She may die in there," Kurenai sat beside Anko in the stands. Looking to her softly as she placed her hand on Anko's.

"No, Mamimi doesn't look like much but she is strong. Even, you just have to wait and see… she still hasn't used the training I gave her yet,"

"Training? What did you teach her?" Kurenai's attention turned back to the fight.

"You'll see,"

Fist met fist as Sakura and Lee finally engaged in battle. Sakura's leg drove in for a kick, only to be caught by Lee, he span Sakura around. Stumbling back in pain, Lee looked to his chest, seeing a needle sticking out from his pectoral. Ripping it out, he threw it to the ground. "What's going on here?"

Keeping her momentum with the spin he gave her, Sakura leapt slightly, connecting with a second kick to Lee's head, spinning to the ground to keep from falling, Sakura moved back into a crouched ready position. Seconds after that kick Lee cried out in pain once more as blood fell from his cheek, a needle laying behind him.

"How? How is she stabbing me without even touching me? There aren't even needles in her hands when it happens?" Lee panted softly as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Lee-kun… do you really want to know my secret?" Her eyes fell softly as she stood slowly. Taking a few slow steps towards him, Lee rose his arms for defense. Her hands open, no weapon was held, she slipped past his arms slowly and calmly. Suddenly pressing her head to his chest she closed her eyes, nuzzling into him lightly. "Lee-kun… do you like my hair?"

"What?"  
She pulled away from him slightly, suddenly spinning in his arms. Needles drove themselves into Lee's chest, sending him falling to the ground with a heavy thud and a smear of blood. It was then that Sakura stood, her back to Lee. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair, there it was seen. A small needle holder tied to the tails of her forehead protector. The needles dyed and nearly the exact same color as her hair.

That was the answer, every time she span around Lee was stabbed. The force of her spin is what pulled the needles from their case and drove towards Lee.

"I don't want to hurt you either Lee-kun. That's why I'm not using poison needles… I want to win Lee. And until you fight me for real, you don't stand a chance against me. I'm not the same Haruno Sakura you saved from the Sound Nins six months ago!" She stood over him. "Get up and fight me! I want to test myself,"

"Don't you understand, Sakura-chan?" Lee coughed lightly as he stood up slowly, blood stained his jumpsuit as he ripped a handful of needles from his chest. Wiping blood from his chin, he looked to her slowly. "I love you… and if I fight you, I may kill you. I don't want that to happen. Same Sakura or not… I want you to live and be happy. I already offered to forfeit, but you refused my offer. You said you wanted to fight me. If that's what will make you happy, I will fight you. But I have to refuse you your happiness, so I will not harm or kill you,"

Lee-kun.." Her eyes filled with tears slowly as her hands balled into tight fists. "I don't love you! And you shouldn't love me because I will never love you! Fight me now, or you will die if you don't defend yourself!"

"Maybe I want to die, if I can't have you with me,"

"Why are you making everything so difficult Lee?! We are ninja, we live to fight… if you die then you go back on your promise to all of us. Your promise to be a great shinobi without ninjutsu and genjutsu,"

"Then don't kill me,"

"I don't want to! But you won't fight back! If you don't want to live just because I don't love you, then you are the weakest ninja - no the weakest person I have ever met! What do you want me to do Lee? What do I have to do to get you to fight me?"

"There isn't anything you can do, because I will never fight you,"

"Fine then! I won't kill you Lee-kun, but if your not going to fight back, I'll just take you out of the fight! But you know this means another six months as a genin don't you?"

"If I don't have to hurt the one I love, I can stand being a genin another year,"

Growling softly Sakura raised her hands. Quickly she struck various seals, tears now moving down her cheeks slowly.

"Poison Gas Breath!" Dashing to Lee, his arms wrapped around her tightly. Holding her breath tightly, she leaned up to Lee quickly. Pressing her lips to his tightly she exhaled, sending the poisonous gas into Lee's mouth and deep into his lungs.

"I don't want to kill you Mamimi-chan," Kankurou growled lightly as he drove his fist deep into the girl's stomach, again and again as she coughed blood from her throat. Holding the fist he held her with tightly, her legs kicked and swung beneath her.

As Kankurou drew his fist back for another punch, Mamimi swung her body upwards, wrapping her legs around his arm, she held it tightly. Pulling against his hand at her throat, her mouth opened widely, biting down into the flesh of his wrist. Kankurou grimaced in pain as he released Mamimi's throat, throwing her off his arm.

Her small body rolled along the ground, but then as if new life had arose in her Mamimi rolled into a crouching position. A small smile on her face as she wiped the blood from her chin, licking her fingers clean as she giggled to herself.

"Kankurou-san, so big and strong likes to beat up little girls,"

"Huh?" Kankurou took a step back as he watched her with weary eyes, no normal being should be able to stand up to a beating like he had given her.

"But what Kankurou-san doesn't know I the little Mamimi-chan is going to beat him up now. That little Mamimi-chan is going to beat up Sakura-san up now too since Lee-san is gone," Mamimi smiled lightly as she left her crouch, sitting on her knees lightly. Her eyes wandered up to the crowd, spotting her Aunt Anko.

"What are you talking about?" Kankurou took another step back, this girl was almost as creepy as Gaara was last exams. Something wasn't right about this… a drop of sweat slowly moved down Kankurou's face as Mamimi giggled.

"And little Mamimi-chan isn't going to do it alone," Quickly Mamimi rose her right hand, wiping the blood from her lip onto her thumb as she drove her palm into the ground.

"No, it can't be! Don't tell me this girl knows how to----!" Kankurou shook with fear as he reconnected his lines to Karagusa, pulling the puppet in front of himself.

Sakura rose as she laid Lee's unconscious body on the ground, turning just in time to see Kankurou standing behind Karagusa in fear as the huge cloud of smoke engulfed the small blood covered girl, Mamimi. Drawing her kunai she left Lee's body, moving to Kankurou's side.

"Sakura-san! Be careful… she is summoning something!"

-------------

Finally I was able to finish Chapter 13 without any problems. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I have always loved writing out battle scenes.

NEXT CHAPTER: Mamimi Summons!


	14. Chapter 14

Growing Up

Mamimi Summons!

Sakura rose as she laid Lee's unconscious body on the ground, turning just in time to see Kankurou standing behind Karagusa in fear as the huge cloud of smoke engulfed the small blood covered girl, Mamimi. Drawing her kunai she left Lee's body, moving to Kankurou's side.

"Sakura-san! Be careful… she is summoning something!"

The cloud of smoke rose up, higher and higher kill both Kankurou and Sakura had to look up. As the cloud slowly disappeared, Mamimi giggled madly as she clung tightly the lush soft yellow fur between her fingers. Sitting on her knees at the edge of a black stripe.

"Mamimi-chan, why have you summoned me here?"

Sakura's body quivered in fear as she held her kunai tightly to her body, slowly she moved her way behind Kankurou and the safety of Karagusa as the near ten foot tall tiger growled loudly, deep blue eyes stared them down as Mamimi crawled up from the tiger's shoulder, her legs hanging over the sides of it's neck as she held the head. The tiger's body littered with scars, his front right leg clad in chain armor, steel claw like coverings over the paw.

"Tamachi-sama, these two have been mean to me. The one dressed in black, he is the one that made Mamimi bleed everywhere. Help me make them pay!"

His eyes rose to look to the small girl sitting above his head as the huge chain armor clad paw took a step towards the two cowering nins.

"Mamimi-chan, this is the Konoha Stadium… using me during the Chuunin Exams is risky. You are not fighting for yourself by summoning me. Just know by doing this, your only chance of making Chuunin is by hoping summoning me is enough to impress the examiners,"

"Enough Tamachi-sama! We have to win so Lee-san and I can get to the finals. The pink haired girl knocked out Lee. I needed to summon you or else it would have been two on one!"

Kankurou growled lightly, his teeth gritting roughly. "Enough talking! This is a fight! Karagusa go!"

Pulling the strings tightly, Karagusa jumped to life once more, leaping towards the tiger beast . Karagusa's forearms flipping back and gripping the shoulder as two gunpowder rockets shot from the elbows.

Tamachi roared with anger as the two explosions stood his body drawing blood from both shoulders.

Leaping forward, Tamachi lifted his paw, bringing it down quickly over the two nins and puppet. Quickly Kankurou reached behind him, arm wrapping around Sakura as he leapt away from the falling foot. Rolling along the ground, Kankurou was just in time to see his precious puppet being smashed by the foot of Tamachi.

"K-Karagusa!" Kankurou stood slowly, his fists clenched tightly as the vein in his temple throbbed to the point of nearly bursts. Lifting his hand, he pulled his hood off, teeth gritting as he scowled. Forcing his fists to open once more the chakra lines to Karagusa shattered. "You, Tamachi! You'll pay for that!"

"He… he destroyed Karagusa…" Temari froze as her hands shook lightly, sitting in the crowd she watched as her brother stared down the summoned beast, his eyes filled with anger and hatred. She stood quickly, moving to the side as she bumped into Shikamaru. "I'm sorry Shika-kun, I have to go talk to Gaara and quickly,"

"Die filthy tiger beast!" Kankurou roared as he drew his own kunai from the black pouch hidden at his side. Dashing forward blood spilled from his lips as his gums bled with the pressure that he bit down with. Leaping onto the armored foot of Tamachi, Kankurou climbed it's leg, driving his kunai into the tiger's shoulder.

"Gaara-kun! We have to get down there and stop this fight. Kankurou is going to kill someone," Temari absentmindedly shoved Hinata out of the doorway, knocking her to the floor as she moved to Gaara, gripping his shoulder tightly. Gaara turned slowly to face her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gaara-kun, growing up as the older siblings of Shaku's vessel, Kankurou and I lost our friend when you were born out of fear. Karagasu and the puppets are really the only friend's Kankurou had growing up. Even know he treats them as people and his closest friends, you know that. That tiger just destroyed Karagusa, one of Kankurou's precious ones. He isn't going to stop till he has his revenge,"

Leaping from the creatures shoulder, his pulled his kunai along, ripping through the beasts flesh, blood spraying from the severed veins and muscle tissue. Ripping it free he stood upon the back of the tiger. Grabbing Mamimi by the hair, he pulled her up to his chest. Pressing his kunai to her throat as he panted heavily.

"You… you little shit! You killed him!" Kankurou's eyes went wide was anger as he held her tightly, his kunai barely drawing blood as she screamed and squirmed. "You and your filthy tiger took Karagusa from me!"

"Kankurou-kun!" Gasping softly, Sakura stood, hitting the heal seals once more she inhaled deeply, dashing towards the giant tiger, she crouched before it. Springing up, she leapt, grabbing tightly onto the beasts muzzle she exhaled sending the giant cloud of gas out from within her body. The tiger huffed and roared as the gas filled it's lungs with each breath.

"Katon! Tiger's Flame!" Roaring once more, Sakura flew the the tiger's face, screaming as she was forced away by the power of it's flames. Ultimately slamming against the stone wall of the field as the flames pushed harshly against her body, burning her alive as she screamed in horror.

At her screams, Kankurou lifted his eyes once more to stare at Sakura. He pressed his kunai even tighter to the young girl's throat.

"Call it off! Call off your beast! Dismiss it out of my sight and I will let you live!"

Gasping for air Mamimi shook as she spit up another couch of blood. "Ta-Tamachi-sama… please leave!"

"Very well Mamimi-chan,"

Exploding into a puff of smoke, Tamachi disappeared. Both Kankurou and Mamimi falling 14 feet to the ground. Kankurou dropped his kunai as he landed atop the small girl. Pinning her down with his knees, he sat up, pulling his fist back tightly as tears filled his dark beady eyes.

Sakura fell to the ground lifelessly as smoke billowed from her body, her eyes closed tightly as he body shook with heavy heaving coughs of pain. Rolling onto her back, she fell unconscious from the searing pain of burns across every inch of her flesh. Her red dress no longer existed as wrappings and undergarments were all that remained on her charred form.

"Kankurou-kun… it's over. I Baki, Kazekage of The Sand call an end to this battle! Mamimi can no longer fight! If you continue your attack, I will have to force Hokage-sama to disqualify both you and Haruno Sakura-san,"

As Baki stood, looking down to his outraged former student as couldn't believe his eyes. That Kankurou would ever go that far, even facing one of the strongest tiger's known to the ninja world in order to reach Mamimi.

Kankurou's fist slowly loosed as his eyes widened… his head slowly lifting to look up to Baki. He panted heavily as his face was splattered with blood, not his own but the blood of his enemies.

"Baki-sensei…" Slowly his eyes closed as he fell off Mamimi, collapsing to his side, his body curled in pain as he finally as well, lost consciousness.

Tsunade stood slowly as she approached the railing of the Hokage's box, biting her lip softly as she looked over the four mentally and physically battered nins. Raising her hand slowly to the crowd, she sighed deeply.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… your winners. Haruno Sakura and Kankurou,"

------------------

Hope you all enjoyed the ending to this battle.

Next Chapter: Fight 3 Delayed! Ninja Medical Emergency!


	15. Chapter 15

Growing Up!

Fight 3 Delayed! Ninja Medical Emergency!

"S-Sakura!" Naruto's hands shook lightly as he gripped the railing tightly. His face twisting into pain as he stared down at the charred body of her former teammate. Where was Kakashi-sensei? Why hadn't Tsunade-sama stopped the fight before Tamachi attacked?

"S-Sakura-chan!" Leaping from the floor of the lounge, he sat on the railing for half a second before leaping from the window. Falling to the earth, his eyes closed for meerily a second, reopening the eye of the Kyubii appeared as Naruto slammed into the ground, forcing dust into the air and a harsh crack into the ground.

Blinking quickly once more, the eye of the demon was gone… standing slowly, Naruto watched, his body frozen as medics finally began to move into the field. Dashing from the wall, he ran to Sakura's side as the medic's lifted her onto a gurney.

Another team of medics moved to Mamimi, taking the blood soaked girl away as two other medics picked up Lee and Kankurou. Gasping softly, Naruto moved beside Sakura, walking with the medics. Her once lifeless happy face was black and bleeding. Moving his hand once her charred fingers, Naruto gripped her hand lightly. "S-Sakura-chan,"

Tears fell over her body as Naruto's head hung over her, sniffling lightly Naruto sobbed heavily as he held her hand tightly, his other hand clumsily stroking over her face as torched strands of hair fell. He lighted wiped off the ash covered metal plate of her forehead protector, restoring it's original shine.

----------

"Hokage-sama!" The lead medic stepped into the Kage's viewing box, panting heavily as sweat beaded the medical nin's forehead, he lightly placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"We- We need your help, the kids from this battle are in much worse shape then appears. Hokage-sama, we can't save them without your expertise," His eyes fell as his head bowed to Tsunade.

"What do you mean you won't be able to save them?" Tsunade's eyes widened with fear as she left her position at the railing, looking back to the medic as Baki stood as well.

"Are you saying my Kankurou may die?" Baki slammed his fist against the stone chair as he rose from it, cracking the back support down the center.

Tsunade turned back to Baki quickly, placing a finger on his lips. "No, no one is going to die, Kazekage-dono… I am going to delay the exams till this is settled. I can't stay here and over watch the exams till this is taken care of. Gaara is going to have to wait to compete in the finals like everyone else, I'm sorry,"

"Anything, it's fine as long as there are no fatalities, please go. I'll make the announcement if you wish,"

"Thank you.. Baki-san," She kissed his forehead lightly with a smile before turning quickly to join the medic on their way out of the area to the emergency room. Tossing the Hokage crown from her head, it rolled along the floor as she disappeared into the stairway.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I regret to inform you that the remainder of the Chuunin Exams have been delayed! The four that just battled showed you everything they had with all their heart and soul. Hokage-sama had to leave for the time being in hopes of saving the lives of these ninjas who gave it their all,"

----------

"What are their conditions?" Tsunade stepped into the emergency room, pulling the Hokage's gown from her body she tossed it onto the waiting room chairs. Running a hand through her hair as she sighed softly… too much time. Too much time was wasted on the medic coming to get her and their travel to the hospital… now even more time was to be wasted as she listened to their reports.

"Tanaka Mamimi, 11 year old Genin, massive blood lose, herniated disks in the L4 and L5. She has gone into shock from the total blood lose,"

"Rock Lee, just turned 14, Genin, the poisoning in his lungs seems to have done more then knock him unconscious. He is having a violent reaction to antidote we gave him when he fist got in five minutes ago,"

"Haruno Sakura, age 13 as of two weeks ago, Genin, She had extensive burning on approximately 80% of her body. She isn't breathing too well either, she has regained consciousness but has not stopped screaming and coughing up ash and blood since she awoke,"

"Kankurou of the Sand, now age 17, Genin. When he came in we thought it was just exhaustion. On closer inspection and overview we saw that his heart is beating erratically and seems to be very unstable. He has not woken up since he came in,"

"All four of them?" Tsunade's eyes fell as her head fell into her hands, groaning softly she shook her head slowly before groaning softly. "I-I don't know… umm, okay. Lee, put him on oxygen and go ahead and but him on a IV. Introduce a deluded antidote to him through a slow drip, then report back to me,"

"For Mamimi, go find Shizune-san, she will be able to heal and close most of the girl's wounds till I am ready to go in and check for any internal bleeding, give her blood but no more then a one pouch since if she is bleeding internally we don't want her to just bleed it back out,"

"As for Sakura, put her entire body on ice… to an extensive check on her throat and lungs every few minutes. I am hoping the coughing of blood is just a burn in her throat and not something in her lungs,"

"I am going to go and handle Kankurou right now, he seems to be the one to worry about most at this moment. How is he right now?"

"Pulse is nearly 170,"

"170? That can't be right?" She froze for nearly half a second before she kicked off her shoes, sending the high heels under the row of chairs. She dashed off once again, already she formed hand seals quickly, chakra appearing around her fingertips as she moved to the black suited ninja. Running her fingers along his chest quickly, she cut the suit in half. His pale form rising and falling quickly as he breathed heavily, his face would slowly shiver into a grin of pain and anguish.

"Hurry, get Shizune! Sakura will have to wait, I need Shizune's help here now!"

--------

"Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled lightly as he looked over his shoulder to see the small Hyuuga girl standing in the doorway. She didn't make eye contact with his as usual, slowly she made her way into the room, standing at the foot of the bed, she looked over the bandaged form that lay beneath the sheets.

"Is Sakura-chan going to alright?"

Naruto looked back to Hinata slowly, a light smirk on his face as he nodded lightly. "Yeah… Hokage-sama said that Sakura should be fine and back to her old self within two months, she is asleep right now,"

"Two months? But that means she won't be in the finals of the Exams…"

"Yeah, I know. But it may have been for the best that she isn't. Look at the condition she is in and realize that she was the winner of the fight. If all this could happen to her, what would happen to us?" Naruto spoke softly as tears slowly filled her eyes once more, holding the bandaged hand of Sakura.

"No, everything will be fine Naruto-kun. This won't happen to us… it was Tamachi, the beast that Mamimi summoned. It is all his fault this happened. Tamachi won't be in our fight, we will be fine,"

"But what if something worse then Tamachi shows up?! Hinata-chan, look at Sakura! I came in here when they were wrapping her up like this. It was as if she never had skin to begin with! It's horrible what happened to Sakura-chan. After everything Konoha and it's people have gone through, more always happens. If it goes by plan, some one else will be hurt tomorrow as well… it seems ever since Sasuke left, someone has been injured or died everyday! And what if tomorrow, you or I am the ones the die or become injured?!" Tears rolled down his cheeks heavily as he sniffed once more, wiping his face on his arm. "We does all of this happen?"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata bit her lip softly as she crossed her arms in front of her, lowering her gaze from his slowly as she gave her own gentle sob.

"What?" Naruto's head fell as he pressed his face into the sheets beside Sakura, sobbing into them heavily as he shook softly.

"Kankurou of the Sand died earlier today,"

------------

Naruto pulled his jacket on as the sun was slowly falling beneath the trees of the Konoha forest. Sighing lightly, he placed his hand on Sakura's head, lightly he leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. "I'll be back tomorrow after my fight, Sakura-chan,"

He pulled himself away slowly, rubbing his face dry once again before moving to the door. Stepping into the dark hallway of the hospital, he closed the door to Sakura's room, staring at the flood in silence, he sighed heavily.

"Kankurou! Damn you!"

Naruto's head lifted as he looked down the hall to see Shikamaru and Temari. Slamming her fist down on Shikamaru's collarbone, Temari screamed as she bawled and sobbed into Shikamaru's shoulder. Naruto could see the heavy makeup staining her cheeks as her face was soaked with tears and sweat.

"What do I do now Kankurou?! You said you wouldn't leave you bastard! How am I suppose to raise Gaara by myself?! You said you wouldn't ever leave us!" As she sobbed, Shikamaru slowly lifted his arms, wrapping them around her then frame slowly, he held her tightly. Temari grabbed at Shikamaru's jacket lightly, pulling at him as she shook in his arms.

---------

Naruto sat in silence atop the ninja housing complex. Sitting on the edge of the building, his legs dangled off the edge as he leaned forward. His head in his hands, his eyes closed tightly as the wind rushed around his, clouds were forming in the sky above Konoha. It would rain tonight.

"How is Sakura-chan?"

Naruto's eyes sprung open as he stood quickly, turning on his palm, he dashed forward. Leaping out, his fist tightly curled as he connected with his punch. Stumbling back Kakashi grunted lightly, rubbing his cheek lightly, he chuckled softly.

"I suppose I deserve that,"

"Where were you?" Naruto rose up, standing toe to toe with his former sensei, fists tightly drawn shut as cold eyes starred up to the elder ninja.

"Naruto, I-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Naruto roared as he took a ready stance, ready to fight with his sensei if that's what was needed. It wouldn't be but Naruto felt like it would be.

"I was busy," Kakashi sighed softly as he slipped his hands into his pockets, his head fell as he looked away from Naruto slowly.

"Too busy to even visit her? Do you even know what happened?!" Naruto hissed softly.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei told me. Naruto, I am sorry, but I didn't have the time to attend the exams, I just got back to Konoha," His eye slowly fell shut as even he was angry at himself for the entire matter.

"Where were you then? What was more important then us, your students?!" Stomping his foot down, Naruto yelled once again.

"Your not my students anymore," Kakashi rose his head to face Naruto once again with a cold unfeeling stare. "You are Jiraiya-sama's student, Sakura is Shizune-san's student, and Sasuke is Orochimaru's student,"

"So just because we don't train with you means you don't give a shit about us anymore?!" Growling Naruto reeled back, droving his fist into Kakashi's face once more. Kakashi simply waved it off as he just stared silently back to Naruto.

"It's best not to associate with the Sannin,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't see it Naruto? This was planned from the beginning. You three are being trained to be the new Sannin,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke… you three are nothing more then their modern day counterparts. Your being used… the world needs the Sannin, the ninjas of legend to protect it, to heal it, and to destroy it," Lifting his hand slowly, he placed it lightly on Naruto's head, rustling up his hair a bit.

"We aren't the Sannin!" Naruto lifted his hand, smacking it away quickly.

"Believe what you want Naruto, but hopefully soon, you will realize it. You are already filling the parts. The Toad User, The Slug User, The Snake User. The Protector, The Healer, The Destroyer… it's all falling into place Naruto,"

"Stop that! We aren't the Sannin! Don't say our fates are predetermined when they aren't! I will become Hokage, just you watch!"

"Naruto-kun, I am sorry but you will never be Hokage. Look at the pattern… the Sannin were trained by a Hokage… The Slug User was the only one who in the end still showed true loyalty to Konoha, she became Hokage. The Healer is meant to be Hokage…"

"Then we aren't the Sannin after all since we weren't trained by Hokage! Sakura isn't a slug user either! And she isn't being traning by a Sannin, she is being trained by Shizune-sensei!"

"She will learn to summon eventually… Naruto, the reason I wasn't hear for the Exams was that I have been tracking down Sasuke and Orochimaru. I only found Kabuto… we didn't fight, only spoke with one another. I can not kill Orochimaru and he knows that… where I am now, I couldn't even successfully kill Kabuto,"

"What did you find out about Sasuke?"

"He is coming to Konoha…"

"To destroy it?" Naruto's eyes widened slowly as he clenched fists tighter, staring sternly up to Kakashi.

"No… to kill you and obtain the Mangekyou…"


	16. Chapter 16

Growing Up

Chapter 16

Yondaime and Kakashi

"He won't," Naruto's fist curled slowly as his arm shook with anger. The battle with Sasuke still fresh in his mind, the fear and pain as the Kyuubi took over still sent shudders down his spine. The anger, the power the Kyuubi filled his body with. He wasn't himself during that battle, Naruto was gone, the Kyuubi was there in his place.

"He will, Sasuke will obtain the Mangekyou," Kakashi's head fell slowly as he looked away from his former student. His hand rose to scratch the back of his head lightly.

"Your wrong, if Sasuke comes back, he will die. Kyuubi will kill him! Kyuubi almost killed him last time, this time will be no different,"

"Exactly, Kyuubi will almost kill him,"

"If he kills me though, it proves you wrong. If I die, then we are not the Sannin!"

"Sasuke won't kill you Naruto, you will live, but your spirit and soul will die. That's all he needs,"

"Still, the Sannin were taught by a Hokage, your not a Hokage!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but your wrong. If anything happens to Tsunade-sama, death or retirement, I will be the only choice left to take the position. In time, I will be a Hokage,"

"How do you know all this? Huh?" Naruto's stance took to a wide offensive one, feet planted for apart as his eyebrows grew close together. If possible, he would have grown his own fangs as his blood boiled. "What gives you the right to decide our fate!"

Leaping forward, Naruto's fist drove deep into Kakashi's stomach. His eye widening in sudden shock and pain, Kakashi coughing. Losing his balance as he fell back slowly. Naruto's shoulder met Kakashi's stomach, tackling him to the ground. Tightly balled fist rose and fell, smashing it's bulging knuckles into Kakashi's face.

"I will be Hokage one day! Sasuke is going to pay and I will make it my life's purpose to kill him! We are not the Sannin! You hear me!" Blood trickled down Naruto's knuckles as again and again, his fist drove into Kakashi's face. Coughing and heaving, blood stained his mask.

This wasn't right, something was wrong. Naruto wasn't this strong! The Kyuubi's chakra wasn't there, there was no sense or the demon's power. As another fist began to fall, Kakashi's hand rose, grabbing Naruto's wrip, he shoved the small boy off of himself. Crawling to his feet slowly as Naruto skidded to a crouch as he rolled along the roof.

"My destiny is my own! You know nothing, Hatake! Your theories and stupid and meaningless!" Naruto panted softly as he stood up, his eyes burning with anger as he watched his sensei wipe the blood from his eye.

"Hatake? What gives you the right to call me Hatake, Naruto?"

"What gives you the right, to decide the future? What makes you think whatever you believe is right? Tell me, Hatake-kun," As Naruto stood upright, his eyes shone. Placing his hand on his hip and he smirked lightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked to Kakashi with a confident smirk.

"Hatake-kun?" Kakashi stood, unmoving as he drew silent. A heavy wind picked up over Konoha as Kakashi watched his student in silence. As the wind blew and caught Naruto's hair and gaze, he was gone.

Naruto no longer stood before his master as the flowing blonde hair and wide cape of Yondaime The Fourth Hokage stood before his pupil. Kakashi's body shook as Yondaime lowered his head, shaking it lightly as he sighed.

"Answer me Hatake-kun? What gives you the right to decide the future?"

-------------

"You'll never make a good ninja Gekkyo, quit now," Hatake chuckled lightly as he stood beside the wooden log which held Gekkyo, his best friend. "We've done this what, three times now? Every time Yondaime-sensei catches you cheating. You'll never be a ninja,"

"I will, you see. I'll even be a Jounin one day," Gekkyo yelled his he nudged his goggles over his eyes by crinkling his nose.

"Come on Gekkyo, we all know, only Motoko and I have a real chance ad Jounin," Hatake smiled as he chuckled lightly, rubbing his knuckles roughly over Gekkyo's defenseless head.

"I don't know about that. What gives you the right to decide the future? What makes you think everything you believe is right? Well, Hatake-kun?"

Gasping quickly as Hatake turned, he saw Yondaime-sensei and Motoko, standing side by side. Yondaime-sensei smiling face, staring down upon him. His hand on his hip as his cape blew lightly in the wind, "Well, Hatake-kun?"

---------------

"Yondaime-sensei?" Kakashi's breath grew short as he watched Naruto, a pale blue chakra rose from Naruto's feet as he stared coldly to his master, teaching, and one time precious one.

"The Final Sealing, calling upon the Death God to pulled the souls from the bodies, and seal it within a medium's body, forcing them to fight forever in an endless battle of hatred and power, yet our powers would kill they boy, the death god Seto feared his destruction and sealed us away into separate parts of his mind. The boy isn't the host for Kyuubi alone. Why do you think, Hatake-kun? That this boy Naruto and I share so much? Looks, powers, we even share Jiraiya-sama… this boy is not the Sannin… this boy, Uzumaki Naruto is my last gift to Konoha, the last protector of these people, and my legacy! So don't you dare place him in the ranks of the Sannin, Hatake-kun!"

Naruto's eyes shone such a bright, marvelous blue. The soul of the fourth Hokage, long forgotten and believed to be lost for so many years, like the Kyuubi was alive and will within the boy, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Let Sasuke-kun come, my boy will not perish at his hands nor anyone else. I nor Kyuubi-sempai will allow it…"

"Sensei…" Kakashi fell to his knees slowly as he stared in awe. Just as the Kyuubi's chakra formed around Naruto's body, months ago in the face of death against Sasuke, the form of Yondaime had formed around Naruto. Taking small short steps forward, Naruto reached out, his hand lightly mussing through Kakashi's head.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Hatake-kun. But you tarnished my name and my legacy. I couldn't let it continue. I want you to forget about this now. Your ideas and beliefs of who we are, and what we will become. You'll be wrong every time, that eye of yours is a good one. It gives you good dreams, good beliefs, but this Uchiha eye you now have, I feel it's hurt you more then anything else,"

"I've wanted to talk to you for so long, Hatake-kun. You have that eye, but as you use it, you are becoming more and more dependant on it. If you want to truly go after Itachi-kun, or truly help in this on going battle between Orochimaru-sama and Konoha, use it wisely. But become the ninja I once called my precious one once again, nor this ninja who relies on something he shouldn't have in the first place,"

-------------

"Hmph, Yondaime-kun…" Jiraiya smiled lightly as he stood on the balcony of the Hokage's home. Leaning against the railing lightly as he stared up to the two standing atop the town hall. Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, the best Konoha truly had to offer. And there, the man who made them what they are, the fourth Hokage, Yondaime. "I guess, it was final time to step in,"

------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We will now begin the final semifinal match-up of the Chuunin Exams! Will the final four please report to the battlefield. Uzumaki Naruto and Harunama Kazuki vs. Hyuuga Hinata and Shitaru Keisuke,"

------

Sorry this chapter was so short, I just got back from vacation. Also I didn't want to start the next fight in this chapter, just add a bit more to the story. Again I know I will get love reviews and hate reviews, lets just hope I got more love.

Next Chapter: Torn Between Love And Life! Hinata Must Face Her Love!


	17. Chapter 17

Growing Up…

Torn Between Love and Life! Hinata Must Face Her Love!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We will now begin the final semifinal match-up of the Chuunin Exams! Will the final four please report to the battlefield. Uzumaki Naruto and Harunama Kazuki vs. Hyuuga Hinata and Shitaru Keisuke,"

Hinata bottom lip quivered lightly as she stared to the ground. Her hands fumbling with one another as she stepped through the stone entry way. Shaving in fear of both the man standing beside her, her partner for the day Keisuke and for Naruto, her opponent and enemy for the day. Keisuke stood at Hinata's side, dark cold eyes wandered over the battlefield. This would be the last time that so much blood would be spilled upon the ground of Konoha stadium.

Kankurou, Mamimi, Sakura, Lee, and so many others had fought, fallen, and could have died in this ring. Unfortunately, Kankurou did die as a result of this tournament. The 'civilized wars" between Konoha and the other countries. To see one another's power, Kankurou paid with his life. Sakura paid with her flesh, Mamimi, with her blood. Lee, with his hopes of love.

As Naruto stepped out into the battlefield, an uneasy silence filled the stadium. His eyes a deep blue, they seemed to burn wickedly as his eyes met Keisuke's from across the battlefield. The one who over through the power of the Kyubii itself. The boy Shitaru Keisuke with the more than monstrous chakra.

"Will Harunama Kazuki please enter the battlefield!" Tsunade sighed as she rested her cheek on her hand, watching the jounin official make the announcement and plea for Kazuki to make his appearance. She shook her head lightly, looking to both sides of the Kage Booth, she realized finally that both Mizukage and Kazekage had long left the tournament.

Mizukage no longer had reason to stay. Baki, Temari and Gaara left late in the night, gathering Kankurou's body to return home and give him a proper funeral. Gaara nearly emotionless that night as usual, though his face paler then normal, as if still in shock from the death of his elder brother. All this tournament had left was the decision of who was to become a Chuunin.

"Will Harunama Kazuki, please report to the battlefield," The official repeated as Naruto lifted his gaze to the Kage's box. His eyes meeting Tsunade's as his fist balled slowly.

Naruto took a single step forward before parting his lips to speak.

"Hokage-sama, Kazuki isn't coming it seems. I'll fight alone,"

Tsunade smiled lightly, shaking her head slowly as she stood from her chair, stepping to the railing, she looked over the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, since we can't seem to find Kazuki-kun, I have decided, this match will now be a Three Way Battle. Naruto, Keisuke, Hinata.. Start when you wish!" Raising her hand above her head for a moment, she would drop it quickly, signaling the official beginning of the battle. Keisuke smiled lightly as he rose his hand, pulling the heavy furs off his shoulders, letting them fall to the ground.

"Heh, come then! Uzumaki Naruto!"

A puff of smoke took Keisuke's place, in an instant, he reappeared before Naruto. Pulling his fist back, he drove it into Naruto's face. Naruto's head being forced back by the impact of the punch as blood filled and seeped from his nostril. His body remained motionless.

A whizzing sound filled the stadium as a burning red fire rose from Naruto's feet. The power of the Kyubii rose around Naruto's body as his lips curled up, growling softly. Forcing Keisuke's had back, as his head tilted back forward, the burning red eyes of the Kyubii stared to him silently.

With a roar of power Naruto screaming, the chakra exploding from his body as Keisuke flew from his feet, falling and rolling along the ground with coughs and grunts of pain. The crowd was silent as Naruto fell to hands and knees. The red chakra formed the body of a fox around Naruto's body. A single tail whipping behind Naruto.

Hinata quivered with fear as she pushed herself to the inner wall of the arena. Biting her bottom lip tightly as her love, Naruto, changed so instantaneously. From the loud mouthed, friendly, ever playful Naruto. To this, the dark being sealed within him, the Kyubii was free, for now. Tsunade's eyes widened as she watched in excitement, anticipation, and even fear. Naruto did what was never thought possible. He learned to control Kyubii's power on command. When? How? There was all one answer, Sasuke.

"Shitaru Keisuke… you think your better then me? Do you?" Naruto's voice deep and full of hatred, dark and raspy as the Kyubii spoke through him. Roaring once more, Naruto swiped his arm out at Keisuke's fallen body. Grunting lightly, Keisuke kicked himself up, leaping away from the red chakra claws as they crashed into the ground.

Panting softly, Keisuke took a defensive position, a single arm in front of his body. "W-What are you?"

"You think your stronger then me! Don't you! Just like Yondaime… you'll pay for your slander of my power!" Roaring, on all fours, Naruto ran at Keisuke, clawed fingers turned outwards, driving deep into the ground, kicking up stones and roots. Slowly a second tail took form, joining the first in it's obedient wave behind Naruto's form.

Suddenly, blood fell from Naruto's lip as he fell to his side. Rolling along the ground for half a second before pulling himself back to all fours, he looked to Keisuke. His arms risen over his body in fear, Hinata stood before him. Watching Naruto closely, her foot was slowly placed back onto the ground, Naruto's blood on her toes.

"Kyubii-sama…" Her eyes filled with tears as her eyebrows furrowed together in anger. Fists tightening, as she took a short step towards Naruto. "Why won't you just leave Naruto-kun alone! He doesn't need you or your stupid power!"

Her foot rose again, it was almost as if she had disappeared for half a moment before she stood over Naruto. Her knee rose, cracking along his chin as her force caused Naruto's body to lift from the ground, back-flipping in the air before crashing to the dirt.

As Naruto's head slowly rose, his eyes were wide, shaking with what was either fear, anger, surprise or a combination of all three. Two tails of Kyubii waved behind Naruto, the tails, the source of the Kyubii's abilities. As this mortal girl could bring him to his knees. How? Flinging his body up to his knees, Naruto's fingers gripped his head tightly as Kyubii roared.

"Damn you Yondaime! You let her do that!"

----------

The bright red chakra burned brightly from behind Kyubii's cage. His eyes glowing such a brightly and fiery as his power flowed from his cage. Yondaime stood before the cage, placing his hand lightly on the golden bars separating them. He smiled lightly as he was surrounded by Kyubii's power. As his flesh made contact with the bars, a heavy rush of wind came from within Kyubii's cage, his cape flapping heavily and harshly .

"Kyubii-sempai, calm yourself… please. This girl is right, Naruto-kun doesn't need your power. This fight is not that important. You will kill this boy Keisuke-kun if you cannot control yourself,"

Kyubii roared once more as it's eye grew wider with anger.

"I want blood Yondaime! You hear me!"

"You won't have it, not yet,"

----------

Naruto screamed, as his own fingers clawed into his flesh. With another sudden burst of raw power, flinging Hinata back and into the arms of Keisuke. The red chakra form of the Kyubii was gone, Naruto panted softly as his eyes fell to a woozy gaze over the two. His eyes shone a bright blue quickly though as he stood up.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto-kun?" She whispered softly as she stepped out of Keisuke's arms. Standing between the two, Naruto's arm slowly rose. Claws sinking back into his fingers, normal thin fingers returning as his hand was placed softly on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata-chan…"

She shook softly, she was so confused… the power of the Kyubii, the constant mentioning of the Fourth's name Yondaime, Naruto screaming, yelling and clawing at himself. She was scared, more so then ever in her life. She finally realized the dangers of Naruto himself.

Closing his eyes slowly, his other arm rose, wrapping around Hinata's waist as he pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her lightly on the bridge of her nose. The hand on her shoulder rose slowly, fingers slipping through her hair gentle as she leant into Naruto's chest,

"What's going on?" Kiba's mouth fell open slowly as he rose from his seat slowly. Shino sat beside him, motionless as always it seemed. Ino slowly stood as well as a warm blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hinata and Naruto?" Ino giggled lightly as she gripped the railing before her tightly, staring down into the arena, ponytail hanging over her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan! Don't touch him! Get away from him, Hinata-baka! He is your opponent," Kiba slammed his finger in anger and jealous as Naruto held Hinata, there in the middle of the battlefield.

"Kiba-kun… sit down. Let her be with her lover in peace," Shino finally spoke up, crossing his arms slowly before his chest as he stared down to the battlefield in utter silence. Keisuke watched with fear and confusion. Smiling quickly to himself, he began hitting various seals.

"Naruto-kun.. I lov-"

Naruto blinked suddenly, his eyes shining as his hand tightened its grip on Hinata's head. Pulling her tightly by her hair, he through her behind his body, shielding her as he hand drove itself into his pocket, fumbling nervously.

"Too late, Naruto! Hinata is my opponent as well, I will take you both out at the same time, since your busy with this tender moment," Keisuke grinned as he hit the Tiger seal, inhaling deeply as his chest swelled chakra, lifting his hand to a circle as if holding a glass blowers tool. "Katon! Ultimate Fire Ball!"

As Keisuke's lips burst apart, his mouth widening, flames bellowed and poured from his mouth, consuming both Naruto and Hinata in the crackling and seaming flames of the Katon. A confident smile on Keisuke's face as the flames surrounded the two.

"Seal!" Blue chakra leapt out from the center of the fireball that bellowed from Keisuke's lungs. Engulfing and quickly over taking the flames, they were sucked in rapidly and hungrily by the blue chakra. As the flames fell, Naruto panted softly, still holding Hinata tightly to himself, gripping her hair roughly.

In his hand a nearly staff sized paintbrush rest in his fingers. Holding it nearly as tightly as he held Hinata, sweat drooled down Naruto's face. Shaking his head lightly, a few burnt hairs fell from Naruto's head. Hinata, pressing herself into Naruto's shoulder didn't even feel the heat of the flames before the blue chakra over took it.

"Heh, Jiraiya-sensei… it finally worked,"

-----------

As always, sorry for a short chapter.

Next Chapter: A Different Kind Of Demon!


	18. Chapter 18

Growing Up…

A Different Kind Of Demon

"Jiraiya-sensei, it finally worked,"

High up, at the top of the stadium, Jiraiya stood in silence, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the huge Konoha monument hanging above the arena. Smiling lightly to himself as he rested on one foot, his eyes closed slowly. He spoke silently to himself. "Naruto-kun, Yondaime-kun, you two make a good team. I am happy the brush finally worked Naruto-kun. But don't rely on it, it's not a perfect defense as you think,"

A soft whiz of power rang through the arena as Naruto slowly released Hinata's hair. A few strands of her silk hair stuck between his fingers. Torn from her scalp from his grip on her as his eyes turned an icy blue. Watching Keisuke intensely as a soft blue aura rose over his body. Hinata stepped away slowly, her heel catching a rock, she fell to her bottom, crawling away slightly.

A shadow of the past stood over Naruto, moving in unison with the boy's body as he almost elegantly fell into a offensive stance.

"Come… Shitaru Keisuke,"

Growling lowly, Keisuke dived at Naruto, fist tightly balled. He punch barely grazed Naruto's cheek as he and Yondaime sidestepped the attack. Lifting his forearm slowly, Naruto brought it crashing down onto Keisuke's spine, sending him face first into the dirt.

Coughing lightly Keisuke shook his head, pulling his leg back, he span in quickly, sweeping Naruto's legs out from under him. Planting his foot Keisuke slid into a standing position, whipping his body around, a heavy forearm smashed across Naruto's face, sending him to the ground.

Planting his hands above his head, Naruto kicked up from the ground, spinning out with his own high roundhouse kick. Keisuke fell, ducking beneath his leg quickly. From his crouch he rose quickly, driving Naruto into air with a sharp uppercut on the chin. Falling through the air Naruto grunting in pain, inches before impact, Naruto flipped, landing in a crouch, his chest heaving lightly as he panted.

"Just as I expected from you, Naruto-kun," Keisuke smiled as he stood, wiping a damp stand of hair away from his face. Keisuke grinned as he placed his hand on his hip, a cocky smirk on his face. "But it seems you've made a mistake. You left your girlfriend here, unprotected!"

Striking seals quickly, Keisuke turned to Hinata, inhaling deeply as the flames erupted in his chest. Dashing at Hinata as the thick stream of flames bellows from his lips, scorching the ground itself, his balled fists snapped open in preparation to grab Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto's mouth hung open suddenly as in half a second, a Bushin appeared beside Naruto. Placing his hand out to his clones, quickly the two gathered chakra, the Bushin whipping his hand around, pushing and twisting the chakra itself as Naruto supplied it and kept it steady. Within three seconds, it was complete. The wind bullet of the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime's Rasengan.

Grabbing Naruto's hand tightly, his Bushin strained to quickly swing Naruto around in a wide circle, gaining power and momentum before finally releasing his creator. Holding the Rasengan tightly in his palms, Naruto roared with anger as the image of Yondaime himself trailed behind Naruto. Keisuke wasn't even three steps away from the shaking Hinata.

Naruto's hand shook as he forced the Rasengan into stability. Roaring as the chakra twisted into a typhoon of power, Naruto's arm flung forward, driving the wind bullet, the chakra typhoon, the Rasengan into the soft flesh of Keisuke's stomach. Hinata cried in fear, covering her face as the terrifying attack met with it's target.

A scream of shock and pain filled the stadium as Keisuke's clothes, flesh and intestines were twisted and torn apart. His eyes wide with the seering pain as his body lifted from the ground. His body span roughly through the air as and after effect of the Rasengan, flying back and crashing into the sidewall. Concrete shattered as Keisuke's body burrowed into the wall of Konoha Stadium, dust filled the arena as his screams were silenced.

Naruto fell to his knees, drooling sweat as he huffed heavily to catch his breath. Shaking in fear, witnessing the destructive power and terrifying results of Naruto's new attack for the first time ever, Hinata's eyes filled with tears quickly as her fingers slid along the ground lightly, searching for something, anything to hold on to. Her small bandaged hands creeping along the ground.

As the dust fell slowly, a gently laugh filled the arena. Buried deeply in the wall of the stadium, shining red eyes stared out from the darkness to Naruto. A clawed hand emerged from the deep cleft in the wall, coughing lightly as the hand gripped the wall tightly, pulling himself free. "As expected from you… Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto's skin crawled as his body shook in panic, his energy was gone. His body was exhausted as the perfect Rasengan drew even bit of his chakra. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he heaved himself to a standing position. His head rose to look to the being stepped from the hole in the wall.

Blood fell from his gut as his raw muscles hung and bled, he stumbled from the rubble and back into the arena. Laughing softly as he tossed silky white hair from his face. Drawing thin clawed fingers along his ruined stomach and tattered flesh. His body began to boil and deep back to it's original state. Lifting his eyes too meet Naruto's, thin dragon-like wings spread behind as the emerged from his shoulders, the bright burning dual sharingan burned into Naruto's gaze.

"Naruto-kun, that chakra attack, it was perfect. You even managed to break my Henge…"

"Sasuke-kun… I should have know nothing else in this world could stand up to Kyubii-sama's power," Naruto panted lightly as his fingers curled into tight fists. Shaking his head side to side roughly, sweat splashed from his forehead, trying to clam himself. The battle was far from other, all this so far, was nothing but the beginning.

Tsunade stood slowly, her eyes lit up with fear and worriment as she watched Naruto and this beast that suddenly took Keisuke's place square off slowly. She looked quickly back and forth to her Jounin guards. She knew almost immediately who it was when she saw the beast… only one person had those eyes, the Sharingan rings. "Hitoro, Jubei, evacuate the stadium immediately, gather every Jounin and Chuunin in the village and bring them here… Konoha is at code red,"

"What are you talking about, Hokage-sama?"  
"That beast in the arena with Naruto-kun… it's Uchiha Sasuke-kun. His henge it was so perfect, even I didn't realize it," She spoke softly as she placed her hand on the railing, leaning over it slightly as she stared down to the two boys. "We need everyone, these two are about to explode, I can feel it,"

-------

"Kyubii-sempai!" Yondaime's fists slammed against the golden bars of the Kyubii's cell, fingers wrapping around them, he shook the sealed gate violently. "Kyubii-sempai! Do something! Our boy will die against this demon without your chakra!"

A low growling filled that chambers as Yondaime could hear the Kyubii moving within it's black chambers, merely shifted itself to block out Yondaime's voice. His long eyes pressed flat to his head as he ignored Yondaime's pleading. "Kyubii-sempai, please! I put everything I could give to him into my Rasengan. The boy has no energy left to fight with,"

Roaring suddenly, Kyubii turned to face his gates, his large vicious eye stared through at Yondaime as aged yellow and tarnished teeth broke though the darkness. A heavy paw slammed against the golden gates. "You told me that boy didn't need my help! To stay out of this and let him fight for himself, now you wish for me to help after you forced me out!"

"Please Kyubii-sempai! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you out of Naruto's mind, but please. If this boy, you will die as well. So will I, all three of us with vanish at the hands of this demon,"

**_"HE IS NO DEMON! I AM A DEMON! THAT BOY IS NOTHING BUT A FREAK!"_**

"Then prove it! Show this fake demon a true demon's power! Everyone can see it, Kyubii-sempai. You always help Naruto when he is in need, but this time fight for him! Demon against demon! Give our boy your full boy, prove Kakashi and the others wrong. Please, let's stop Sasuke now while we still can!"

---------

Naruto's eyes closed slowly as his teeth gritted, slowly his lips were forced apart as the long dagger sharp canine of the Kyubii grew from his gums. His fingers, tightly bound in fists were extended to claws, slicing and sinking into the soft flesh of his own palm. A low churning growl rose in his throat as in a sudden burst, the true aura of the Kyubii broke free from Naruto's body. Standing high above his head as the chakra of the Kyubii dashed back and forth, complete seven tails swishing behind it.

"Uchiha Sasuke… a fake demon made by the poison of Orochimaru-kun. That power isn't that of a demon's, not even that of an Uchiha's! False power created just to manipulate the world in your favor!" Kyuubi roared with anger as he spoke through Naruto's body. Naruto's leg slipped from beneath him, his body falling to all fours heavily as dagger-like fangs shone with chakra. The scars of Naruto's cheeks nearly raising out of his face. Claws dug deep into the ground, shattering stone as he planted himself firmly.

"I am a false demon? What kind of demon relies on a idiots body to be his host. His physical limits are yours Kyuubi-sama. How far do you think that pitiful body will take you? I've beaten you before, Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-sama. I will do it again, and this time take the Mangekyou with your blood," Chuckling quietly as he lifted his scaled hand, wiping and licking blood from his chin. Striking quick hand seals and gripping his right arm tightly. The bright blue chakra gathered quickly, crackling and screeching as he held the Chidori within his clawed demon hand.

Naruto smiled lightly, as he lifted his right hand from the ground, shattered stone fell to dust through his fingers as the whirling of chakra gathered in his hand. Faster and faster it spun, the perfect rasengan. The true wind bullet of Konoha. "Come Sasuke--kun. We will end this today… Demon against Demon!"

-----------

Next Chapter: Demon against Demon! Kyubii and Sasuke!


	19. Chapter 19

Growing Up…

Demon Against Demon! Kyubii and Sasuke!

"I am a false demon? What kind of demon relies on an idiot's body to be his host? His physical limits are yours Kyubii-sama. How far do you think that pitiful body will take you? I've beaten you before, Naruto-kun, Kyubii-sama. I will do it again, and this time take the Mangekyou with your blood," Chuckling quietly as he lifted his scaled hand, wiping and licking blood from his chin. Striking quick hand seals and gripping his right arm tightly. The bright blue chakra gathered quickly, crackling and screeching as he held the Chidori within his clawed demon hand.

Naruto smiled lightly, as he lifted his right hand from the ground, shattered stone fell to dust through his fingers as the whirling of chakra gathered in his hand. Faster and faster it spun the perfect rasengan. The true wind bullet of Konoha. "Come Sasuke--kun. We will end this today… Demon against Demon!"

__

"Yes, this is it Kyubii-sempai! A perfect harmony, your power, my techniques, this is as it should have always been!" Yondaime grinned as he felt the wind rush through her hair as the power of the Kyubii rushed from the golden gates of his cage, Yondaime's eyes fell closed slowly. "Arigato, Sempai,"

Pulling his arm back Naruto dashed forth at the demon he once called his friend. The white haired beast grinned with yellow fangs as he shoved his own attack at the fox spirit the barreled down upon him. A crash of thunder struck the center of the arena as the two attacks met, crackling and whistling, the Rasengan and Chidori fought for power.

The clawed fingers of the Kyubii squeezed the Rasengan, forcing its power to intensify. Tears filled Naruto's burning eyes as his feet buried themselves into the ground, digging and tearing in for a leverage advantage. Sasuke's feet slowly lifted as the demon's wings spread open, shoving him deeper and deeper into the attack.

----

At the Hokage's booth, Tsunade stood at the railing, gripping it tightly as she bit her lip tightly, nearly drawing blood as she watched worriedly, not for Naruto, but for the small crying girl who lay in the center of the arena with the two demons. Tears welted in her eyes slowly as Hinata slowly tried to pull herself away from the growing power of the rival powers. Tsunade's forearm rose, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hokage-sama! We found Harunama Kazuki!" Kenji entered in a panic, as he stumbled forward, his hand landing on Tsunade's shoulder as he panted heavily, leaning over as he looked up to. His heart pounding as the chirping of the Chidori grew louder by the moment. His eyes widened as fear as he watched the tears stream down Tsunade's cheeks.

"What is it? Where is he?"

"He's dead… and when we found him, this was found," Reaching from his back pouch, he pulled free a kunai, raising it for her to see. "It belongs to Kabuto-sama,"

----

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as tears drooled down her raw pink cheeks. Crawling slowly away from the growing ball of energy, crackling, whirling, and screeching, moving closer and closer to her. Her hands shook, quivering intensely as she screamed and cried for her lover. "Naruto-kun! Please, help me!"

Suddenly a crash broke over the sounds of the two attacks. Suddenly it was over and the arena became quiet, the chirping of the Chidori was gone, the whirling of the Rasengan was silent. Even the crowd hit a quiet suspense. But there was no final eruption, no final explosion of power. There was only silence.

Naruto and Sasuke stood quietly in rested upright positions; their hands fell to their sides as they watched one another. The battle was over… the spirit of the Kyubii fades from around Naruto's body. The red and black marks fades from Sasuke's pale flesh, his hair slowly darkened from its demonic white to the natural deep black. Their claws slowly faded back into their hands, as their eyes softened to their natural states.

"Naruto-kun, it is over," His hand rested heavily on Naruto's shoulder, his eyes lowered to his student as Naruto's eyes fell shut slowly, falling back into Jiraiya's chest. Jiraiya sighed softly as he held his precious student, shaking his head slowly, his head rose to look to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, it is over," His hand rested heavily on Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes lowered to his student as Sasuke's eyes fell shut slowly, falling back into Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru sighed softly as he held his precious student, shaking his head slowly, his head rose to look to Naruto.

"Orochimaru, take Sasuke and leave this village immediately," Jiraiya's face turned to stone as his eyes rose to meet those of his former friends. "You sicken me Orochimaru; you care so much for this boy's body, and then send him here to do such a reckless thing,"

"Sasuke came on his own," Orochimaru looked away, almost as if was ashamed of himself, as if he was taking the true responsibility for Sasuke's actions. He couldn't face his former comrade and further, Kabuto leapt from the stands, taking Sasuke from Orochimaru, he lifted the boy to his shoulder.

"Orochimaru, if Sasuke appears in this village again, I will kill him. I should kill you were you stand,"

"I will resist attack if you will, Jiraiya. This is not the scene for our great final clash that I desire… Sasuke will pay for his disobedience, as for returning to Konoha, when he does, it will only be his body that appears. For once I take this boy's body, I am coming back for you," Orochimaru smiled as he drew back his hair slowly, grinning as his eyes narrowed on Jiraiya. "For all I care, that boy can live. I don't even see why Sasuke comes after him…"

"Leave this place, now!" Jiraiya roared as a sudden blast of chakra was forced through the air, sending shivers through Orochimaru's cold veins. Reluctantly, Orochimaru nodded, turning to Kabuto, the three departed from Konoha once again.

Tsunade watched, fingers running through her hair nervously as she watched Orochimaru and Kabuto take their leave, the unconscious Sasuke on Kabuto's shoulder. She shook her hair slowly as she released a strained sigh. "Dammit Jiraiya, you let him go…"

__

"Kyubii-sempai… Kyubii-sempai, are you alright?" Yondaime sat against the cold steel bars, his head lowered as his arms rest on his knees. Panting softly, tears slowly began to welt in his eyes. The endless flow of chakra emerging from the Kyubii's cell had suddenly ended. The glowing orange eyes had disappeared, and not even the faintest sound of the Kyubii's movement was heard. "Kyubii-sempai, please answer me. What's happening? What has happened to you and Naruto-kun?"

As Naruto was wheeled into the hospital, Tsunade followed closely at his side, her fingers on his bare chest as tears trickled down her cheeks. The flow of chakra through his body was gone, she sensed nothing. No Kyubii, no Yondaime, no Naruto-kun. The battle with Sasuke had drained him of every last bit of his chakra, nothing was left. Naruto was fading away and quickly…

-------------

I am sorry for such a short chapter after such a long period of absence but I have been busy with school. Hopefully the next chapter will arrive sooner then this one.

Also, if anyone was suggestions, comments, or just wants to talk, you can contact me on both MSN and Yahoo.

MSN is Screamersmetal at won't allow the A with a circle around it thingy)

Yahoo is ID gut wrenchpowerbomb


End file.
